The Siege
by Tanith2011
Summary: After an evening out celebrating his birthday, Dan along with Jenny are caught in a deadly siege at the Iolani Palace by intruders breaking into Five'O Headquarters searching for a case file that would guarantee a guilty verdict of an underworld figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A cool breeze bristles through the trees outside the Iolani Palace. It was a pleasant Autumn night in Hawaii and only the sound of a motor vehicle parking disturbed the peace.

The black Ford LTD pulled into the empty parking bay next to the one marked "McGarrett" printed on the curb in bold white. As the door of the driver side of the car opened, a young man with short blonde hair, dressed in a pale blue Aloha shirt and beige pants stepped out. He leaned in over his seat and spoke to his passenger, "Second drawer on the right. It's the first manila folder ?"

"Yes that's right. Thanks Danny. Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Came the reply from the middle aged lady sitting in the passenger seat of Dan William's week old newly acquired second hand car. Always elegantly dressed for an evening out or at work at her desk, Five' O's secretary smiled at her boss' protégé.

"No need. And besides it's my pleasure Jenny." Dan returned the smile with a lopsided grin before he withdrew himself from the doorframe and shut the door with one hand.

Jenny sighed and sat back in her seat as she watched Dan walk briskly up the stairs to the double front doors of the entrance leading to the foyer.

Dan pulled out his keys from his pants pocket and unlocked one of the doors. Once inside he quickly made his way up to Five' O headquarters. The lights were left on in the foyer and corridors which indicated the cleaners were expecting Steve McGarrett, his no-nonsense boss, to start work in the early pre-dawn hours. Not this time, thought Dan who knew his boss was right at that moment aboard a cruise ship as an honorary guest for Admiral O'Shaughnessy. Dan had spent the evening in Jenny's company who took him to dinner to celebrate his birthday. Half way through the meal however she realised she forgot to take the report she was suppose to work on for the Governor. It was a special request and she knew he had his hands full so despite her own overwhelming workload she agreed to work on it. He visited her office earlier that day but in his haste he failed to show her any details of the assignment. Jenny had slipped it in her drawer as she continued with her already long list of duties. Everyone at Five' O were up to their necks today with mountains of paperwork, interviews not to mention 2 difficult arrests and the head of Five' O having spent most of the day at a trial.

Dan's boss and colleagues were simply too busy to celebrate his birthday but they did however contribute to his recently acquired car. His previous having been involved in an accident almost two weeks ago partly due to a miscommunication between McGarrett and Five' O's most senior member Chin Ho Kelly during a chase on Diamond Head Road. Dan's car was totalled and the team felt badly about the incident especially given Five' O's tight budgets which meant he would be without a car for sometime or else he would have to replace it himself. Out of sympathy Jenny had long decided on taking Dan for a decent meal for she knew from experience birthdays are seldom thought of in their line of work.

Dan whistled a tune as he walked down the corridor and unlocked the door to Five' O headquarters. He turned to his right and felt for the pair of light switches next to the door . Just as he hit the switches, not only was the room illuminated, but something smashed him in the jaw. The impact stunned him and caught him off guard. He fell back against the door behind him closing it in the process. Two hands suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward sending him crashing into a desk.

"Hey-" Before Dan could utter anymore words he felt the barrel of a .38 pistol pressed threateningly against his temple as more hands shoved him face down across the desk, his arms pinned back behind him in a vice-like grip.

"Shut up or I'll blow your brains out cop! "Snarled the man holding the gun.

"Get me something to tie his hands," Dan heard the man order his accomplices. Slightly dazed from the unexpected blow he received, Dan stopped struggling and began calculating how many men there were. He listened to their voices and their footsteps around the room. He decided that the man holding the gun and doing all the talking must be the leader. Two pairs of hands held him down and he could hear someone rummaging through papers, stationery and overturning furniture. Dan calculated there were four men.

"Tie him good!" came the command from the gunman as Dan felt his wrists being bound by what felt like a cord of some kind. Electrical? Not thick enough. Telephone line? More than likely.

"Over there!" Snarled the leader.

Dan looked around him as the two men who held him yanked him roughly off the desk and shoved him to a corner. He hit the wall, lost his footing and fell to the floor. He could now see his estimations were correct, that there were four men altogether. They were all dressed in black with matching balaclavas. Only one man appeared to be armed. He still had the gun pointed in Dan's direction, an evil glint in his eye told him to stay put and don't cause any trouble.

"Hurry up!" the commanding voice growled impatiently to the three men who were now frantically searching for something that appeared to be of great importance. Two of the men ransacked the cubicles that Dan, Kono and Chin were usually stationed, whilst the third man burst into McGarrett's office doors after jimmying the lock. Dan could hear the familiar sounds of drawers being pulled out onto the floor and heavy volumes from the book shelves tossed around.

Dan glanced at the clock behind the gunman on the wall and saw three minutes had passed since they began their desperate search with him tied by the wall. Intruder number three dashed out of McGarrett's office shaking his head and the other two men peered out of the cubicles also shaking their heads and throwing their arms up into the air emphasizing they found nothing of value to them. The gunman, who had turned his head only to see their negative responses, cursed loudly.

"Hey, ask him. Maybe he knows!" The smaller weedier looking of the bunch pointed at Dan.

The gunman turned back to his captive and snarled, "How about it cop? We want the file on the Bertolli case. We know it's here somewhere. If it's not, you know where it is so you better tell us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never worked on the Bertolli case, " answered Dan in a loud voice trying to act with confidence. "I honestly don't know anything about it. I never even heard the name!" That part was a lie. Dan did hear Steve mention it on more than one occasion. Once he overheard Steve speaking to John Manticote on the phone about Mr Bertolli whom Dan understood was an underworld figure. Another time Steve mentioned the name to him in passing. Dan never asked Steve about most of the cases he was working on and Steve didn't care to discuss them unless it concerned Dan in some way. Besides he had his own cases to worry about.

The gunman scoffed and walked over to Dan, taking long purposeful strides. Dan braced himself seeing he may have enraged him enough to act violently.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is the file?" The gunman demanded through gritted teeth. He held his gun out infront of him at arm's length and pointed it mere inches away from Dan's face.

"Look I'm telling you, I don't know! I never laid eyes on it," Shoot me if it makes you feel better but my answer will always be the same. That was what Dan felt like saying but he knew better to hold his tongue in check in these situations. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest with a mixture of fear and adrenaline. He looked the gunman in the eye willing him to believe every word he said.

Suddenly before the gunman could respond to Dan's reply, footsteps could be heard in the hallway heading straight for Five' O Headquarters. Silence fell as the footsteps grew louder. Dan's heart sank as he recognized the footsteps belonged to Jenny the secretary. She obviously wondered what was taking him so long to grab a manila folder from her drawer.

"Hit the lights!" whispered the gunman to one of his men who was the closest to the switches. The man hurried to the wall next the door and switched the lights off, engulfing the room in darkness.

"No funny business or I will shoot whoever walks through that door," The gunman hissed at Dan who prayed silently that no harm would come to his favourite secretary.

Knowing the risks he was taking for both his and Jenny's life, Dan knew he had to do something. They could be in even more danger if the intruders were forced to leave empty handed. He could now see from the light glowing through the gap beneath the door, a pair of small feet standing right outside. As soon as the door knob turned, Jenny's voice called out "Danny?" He knew now was his chance to act before she made it inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all I would like to thank all the welcoming notes I've received and the encouraging reviews. It's a wonderful treat for my "maiden voyage" to be appreciated in its first chapter .**_

**Chapter 2**

Not waiting to hear Jenny enter, Dan pushed himself off the floor and in one fluid motion he charged across the room knocking the surprised gunman off his feet and using his shoulder he slammed the door, which had opened a couple inches, shut. Someone switched on the lights as he yelled out, "Run! It's a trap! Get out of - " Before the detective could finish, a brutal punch in the gut cut him short and a grunt of pain replaced the words he could no longer say. He doubled over completely winded only to receive a blow to the back of the head by what felt like the butt of a gun. The room spun and darkness invaded his vision as Dan fell face forward to the floor, his hands tied behind him.

**_*******************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_**

Heeding Dan's warning, Jenny turned back down the hall and ran as fast as she could. Her knee length pencil skirt however made it difficult to take longer strides. She looked back behind her and saw two men one was stocky, the other tall, wearing balaclavas run out the office door heading straight for her. She turned the corner and headed towards the stairs, her pursuers closing in behind her. Tripping over her own feet, Jenny stumbled half way down the staircase. Her pursuers were so close now, she could hear their laboured breathing and heavy boots landing on every second step. Taking two steps at a time the duo were fast gaining on her. Heart pounding in her heaving chest, Jenny saw her exit at the end of the foyer past the empty reception desk. Four more steps to go…

The sound of a woman's terrified scream reverberated throughout the foyer, as Jenny felt strong arms wrapped themselves around her small shoulders. The world tumbled as her struggles made her captor loose his footing and sent them sprawling the last three steps way down on to the polished floor. Jenny found herself pinned with her back to the floor as the heavyset man crouched over her trying to restrain her flailing arms. Realising her legs were free and her skirt had rode up during the fall, Jenny twisted her body to allow her enough room to bring her knee up hard into the man's crotch. In an instant she felt the grips on her arms loosen as the man grunted in pain. She took advantage of the situation and rolled out from under him, pushing him away from her with her at the same time. Climbing shakily but quickly to her feet she was met by the second man who chased her down the stairs. He was taller than the first but not as heavily built. Baring teeth that demanded dental attention, he made a grab for the slight woman in front of him. There was little she could do but pound her fists into every part of her attacker she could reach. He held her close to him to restrict her struggles but the secretary did not relent. Wearing shoes that came to severe points at her toes, she wasted no time in kicking and digging into the man's shins. His height and the unsuitability of her skirt made it impossible for her to hit a higher target. As her assailant tried to bring down her arms, fingernails from her right hand caught on to the coarsely knitted balaclava he wore over his face. In the ensuing struggle, the balaclava was pulled off his head, revealing his face glistening with sweat. Jenny gasped, comprehending the predicament of her situation. I've seen his face. He'll have to kill me now. Her very thoughts were marred on her face.

Shaking his head the tall man released his hold on his victim's left wrist and swung his arm across, backhanding the secretary. She fell to the ground clutching her reddened cheek as she looked up at the brute of a man who stood over her.

"That was not a very smart move lady! Now, you're lucky this face won't show up in any mug shots and I personally don't take pleasure in killing broads. I will make exceptions if you don't behave like a good girl," the man sneered and reached down grasping Jenny by the front of her cardigan. In one move he yanked her to her feet and dragged her back towards the staircase. Relieved that her attacker did not kill her Jenny knew she had no chance to escape at this very moment. To try would be suicide and she thought about Dan and if he was alright. He tried to save her life tonight. Had he let her get the file from her office he probably would've escaped and called for help. Guilt wrapped itself around her heart and she held back the tears as she was forced to march back up the stairs towards Five' O Headquarters. Not far behind she could hear the man she had kneed, rise to his feet groaning audibly.

As Jenny and her captor entered the Headquarters doorway, followed by his companion, she saw Dan lying on the ground beginning to stir from unconsciousness. Breathing a sigh of relief that at least he was alright, Jenny peered at the other two intruders in the room. She noticed one of them held a gun.

"You idiot! She's seen you man!" the gunman snapped at his accomplice seeing he no longer wore his balaclava.

"Shut up Richards!"

"You son of a bitch! Use my name again and I'll kill you!"

Jenny watched the exchanged between the man that held her and the gunman. She prayed the man with the gun wasn't depraved enough to start shooting everyone.

"Hey hey cool it guys. Let's just get what we came here for and get out of here. It's almost midnight, we're running behind schedule alright?" A smaller man with a younger voice than the rest stepped in between the two enraged men, holding his arms out as if to create a barrier against any oncoming violence,

"He's right. Besides we'll be off this island before McGarrett gets wind of anything here tonight. Look as soon we're gone it won't matter how good their memories are. " The man holding Jenny replied as he let her go and stepped forward.

"Yeah that's cause you're gonna waste 'em!" The gunman spat back still not wanting to let the other get the better of him.

"No man! We touch 'em and McGarrett will hunt us to the ends of the earth. We get away with what we got paid to grab and do you think the Gov's gonna let him cruise around the world to find us? I ain't getting a murder rap just cause you've got cold feet! Now lets do this," The taller man knew he had driven his point as his accomplice nodded then pointed at Dan who was regaining consciousness.

"Get him up and bring _her_ as well. Maybe we can juggle their memories and help us find that damn file before I go crazy," The gunman led the way to McGarrett's office.

Jenny gave Dan a small apologetic nod and a weak smile as he was dragged to his feet by two of the men.

"It's gonna be alright," Dan whispered to his friend and long time colleague.

"One more word out of you and you'll have a few missing teeth!" the gunman yelled back at Dan having heard the exchange.

In McGarrett's office, the men instructed their prisoners to sit in the chairs in front of their boss's desk.

"The person who gets this question right will live to see the Kamehameha Day march next weekend," the leader looked from Dan to Jenny, his eyes boring into theirs. "Where would your boss keep his important files? We're looking for one in particular, the Bertolli case," he continued as he paced behind McGarrett's desk juggling the gun from one gloved hand to the other.

Silence fell as all eyes locked on Dan and Jenny.

**_********************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************_**

"Come in car 5. This is Car 3 over." The oriental voice was that of Five 'O's most senior and member, Chin Ho Kelly. On night duty for the third time in a row, Chin was assigned to help HPD with a patrol unit cracking down on recent burglaries around the neighbourhood. Parked some distance away after making a pass of the Palace, where Five' O Headquarters was situated, he radioed his night shift partner from HPD Ben Kokua. He saw Dan's car parked outside and wondered what his friend and colleague was doing at this time of night at work when he was off duty. Steve would've mentioned it if Dan was on call. It worried the experienced detective especially when he drove around the block and noticed a suspicious van parked nearby. He called in the license plate number and had HPD run it through the computer. Sure as he was about his hunches, the van was reported stolen that morning. Driving back past the Iolani entrance, he saw lights through the blinds of the windows overlooking the lanai of his boss's office. Dan would only be in there if Steve was and he knew he wasn't.

"Car 3. Come in Car 3. This is Car 5."

"Ben, has central tried calling Danny and Jenny again?" Chin asked into the radio receiver.

"Yeah still no answer both homes. They called their direct numbers at the office. Jenny's line is dead and Danny's rang out. Got a hold of Steve and he says he definitely doesn't know about Danny being there. Said Danny told him he was driving Jenny home after dinner. Over." the radio crackled with Ben's office on the other line.

"Ok. I'll talk to Steve. " Chin replied, worry etched on his weathered features.

"10-4"

"Central. Patch me through to McGarrett on O'Shaugnessy's cruise ship, Santa Maria." Chin hoped Steve could shed some light through the greys he was seeing.

"Chin. Any word?" McGarrett's voice also betrayed his concern that two of his employees who were like family to him, had run into foul play somehow.

Chin recapped what he heard from Ben and waited for his boss to respond.

"Have you tried calling my office directly?" McGarrett asked.

"Er no. Not yet Steve," came the uncertain reply. Immediately Chin knew he made a mistake. Why didn't he call Steve's office when he saw the lights were on?

"Well why haven't you?" the anger and disappointment was evident in Steve's voice.

"I'm sorry Steve. I guess I was afraid who I might hear on the other line. If neither Danny or Jenny picks up and someone who …." Chin's voice trailed off not wanting to say what he dreaded. "I guess I've been a little on edge lately. I wasn't thinking straight. I'll call now," Chin continued, a slight tremble in his voice.

"No it's ok Chin. I'll call. If it's not Danno or Jenny who picks up the phone I sure as hell would like to know who, assuming they do pick up. Look we've all been a bit edgy with the patrols and work load. Why don't you go home and I'll get Kono to take over, " Steve softened his tone knowing Chin was already punishing himself for his error.

"Please Steve. I can't sleep not knowing what's going on! Besides Kono's probably fast asleep. He just finished a double shift. He'd be worse off than me. I'm ok," Chin was right and the head of Five'O had to agree.

"Ok but partner up with Ben. Take alternate routes and scan the entire block. Don't make it too obvious by staying in one place too long. Tell Ben to get his Dad's old pick up and change out of his uniform. Tell him plain clothes and we'll reimburse him for the gas. Over and out," Steve instructed his detective before he dialled the number to his office.

**_*******************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_**

The phone rang four times breaking the silence in McGarrett's office before the gunman had the cord binding Dan's wrists cut so he could answer the phone. They could see the secretary was too shook up to play their game.

"No funny business. Tell him you have some unfinished reports. Anything. But make it convincing or the lady gets it!" The gunman growled at Dan, his face an inch from his. He then picked up the phone and slowly passed it to Dan who took it and held it to his ear.

"Williams Five' O" Dan answered in the most calm voice he could muster,

"Danno. It's Steve. How was your birthday dinner?" Steve asked carefully on the other line trying to get some hint out of Dan.

"Great. I'm just finishing my report on the Kennely case. Won't be too long," Dan really did have a report on it to finish so they couldn't harm Jenny for telling the truth.

The tall man without the balaclava saw the speaker phone button. He pressed it and smirked at Dan signalling they were listening in on everything. As an extra precaution the gunman pointed his gun at Jenny and pressed his index finger to his lips in a gesture to keep silent.

"That's' fine Danno just fine. Oh one more thing did you take May home?" Steve deliberately used his previous secretary's name hoping to get the answer he needed.

"Yeah I took her home after dinner. She was pretty tired and her kids probably miss her." Bingo! That was the confirmation Steve needed to pull together a plan of action. Danno and Jenny are in trouble.

As soon as the words left Dan's mouth the gunman turned to him, grabbed the phone out of Dan's hands and smashed it across his face bringing him to his knees. Jenny stifled a gasp holding her hands to her mouth as she stared wide eyed. Surely they didn't know her name? Danny played along perfectly! What happened?

"You lying pig! You think I don't know what you're trying to pull. Her name's not May. We both know that. Do you realise what you just did?" The roaring voice of the gunman made Jenny quiver in her seat, tears glistening in her eyes as she watch them pick Dan up from the the floor. Blood trickled from his split lip and ran down his chin. Dazed from the shock of what just went wrong and the third blow to his head he suffered that night, Dan stood facing the man who assaulted him. The gunman passed the gun over to his smaller accomplice who held it in front of him at Jenny.

"You are going to pay Williams!" The gunman brought his face to level with Dan's, his eyes bloodshot and crazed.

"I'll get you the file if you let her go," Dan's eyes met the gunman's. His gaze did not waver. He knew Jenny's life depended on him to be strong and smart. No matter what they did to him. All that mattered was keeping Jenny safe and stalling for time. Steve knows now there was trouble at the Palace. He'll be on the move the very second the phone conversation had ended. Dan hoped he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for more amazing reviews! I can't promise to update daily but I ' ll try not to keep everyone in suspense too long….this chapter's a little shorter and slower paced. Just letting you all this is an edited version I just reloaded. There were several details I needed to fix.  
**_

**Chapter 3**

Steve pulled the phone from his ear as he heard Dan assaulted followed by the dial tone. It had taken all his self control not to slam the phone down as anger seethed through every fibre of his being. He hurried to find the Admiral. He had to get off this ship and make his way to HPD. The lives of Jenny and Danno depended on him and he was determined not to let any more harm come to them.

**_**************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_**

Meanwhile back at the Palace the gunman, who Dan and Jenny have come to know as a man named Richards, had grabbed Dan in a one handed choke hold. He snarled in his face "You better be telling the truth this time. I'm out of patience!"

Dan didn't think this maniac had any patience to begin with, nevertheless he looked him straight in the eye and gave a small nod. Richards released his hold and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Where is the file?"

"Secretary's desk, second drawer from the right, there should be a manila folder." Dan replied. He hoped that his voice didn't betray the confidence he knew he was lacked inside. The fact was he had no idea what was in that folder but it was the only gamble he could come up with to buy Steve some time. It also gave Jenny and himself a few extra minutes to come up with a new plan. He was glad he noticed whilst being dragged to McGarrett's office that Jenny's drawers were the only ones that didn't appear to be ransacked.

Richards instructed the smaller of the men to return his gun and bring the folder to him. A few minutes later he returned with the manila folder clutched in his hand. He handed it to Richards and Dan's heart sank when he blurted out "There's nothing in it but budget reports for Five' O!"

Richards dropped the folder from his hands and clenched his fists then turned to round on Dan again. The sound of the phone created a distraction and all eyes turned towards the source of the noise. Richards picked it up and held it to his ear, "Yes,"

"Do you have it? Time is running thin. You were due back an hour ago," A voice of authority spoke.

"No. Your sources were wrong. There's nothing here!" Richards replied back.

"It has to be. He assured me. Remember what's at stake for both of us should you fail,"

"I have McGarrett's right hand man and his secretary. I'll make them talk," Dan detected a hint of panic in Richards' voice. Although he couldn't hear the conversation that took place from the other line, he could tell Richards spoke to someone higher up.

" We don't have all night," The voice disconnected.

Richards replaced the phone and barked at Dan, "Sit down!"

Dan complied. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his lip was numb and still bleeding. As he felt Jenny eye him worriedly, he dared not to look at back at her but kept the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. No need to scare her even more, he thought. From the corner of his eyes he saw one of the men, the stockiest, had pulled off his balaclava and wiped his forehead with it. It was a relatively warm night, these men would be feeling it more with their dark jackets, balaclavas and gloves.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Demanded Richards when he saw what just transpired.

"It's hot!" the man breathed in deeply. He had a mop of shaggy black hair and appeared to be a native of Hawaii. Dan recognized him as John Tokua, a petty crim well known for stealing cars and snatch and grab. Dan wondered how he got mixed up in all this.

Before another argument was triggered between the men, the phone rang again. Richards picked it up once more looking more agitated by the second, "Who are you?"

"This is McGarrett. Who am I speaking to?"

"Who I am is of no importance to you cop! Now if your boy Williams doesn't tell us where the Bertolli case file is you can start putting wanted ads for a new secretary, you dig?" Richards waited for Steve to respond.

"You're holding my people hostage for a file that has no meaning to you?" Steve tried to understand the man's motives. It seemed extreme if he were paid by Bertolli to steal evidence to be used against him in his upcoming trial.

"That's right. It's worth a lot to us," Richards clamped his mouth shut. McGarrett was trying to make him incriminate himself.

"No dice. Detective Dan Williams doesn't know where it is. That file is safely locked away in the Evidence Bureau. You might as well give yourselves up before you make it worse for yourselves. If Bertolli is paying you, you'll never see the money. He won't pay you if you're caught," Steve thought either this guy had a few screws loose or there was something more to it than money.

"McGarrett, you bring me that file or I start shooting the hostages. I'll shoot to maim and the longer you take the longer they'll suffer! I'll give you an hour to bring it to me alone. If I see a single cop car out there I'll start shooting. I have a good view out into the street from your office," Richards demanded.

"Ok ok take it easy. I need 2 hours. The file can only be taken so long as I have a court order. I need time to wake the judge," Steve didn't like the way the situation played out. The man was edgy like a wild animal in a cage ready to break loose. He sounded desperate and Steve couldn't think why. Surely if this was a break and enter gone wrong they'd be abandoning it by now. Why dig a deeper grave?

"2 hours and no cops swarming the place, no publicity," Richards hung up and turned to face his men who stared uncertainly at their ring leader.

"I don't believe this! Are you out of your mind? This wasn't suppose to be a hostage situation. We were suppose to make a grab, get the money and split," The tall man with a blonde crew cut retorted.

"We're getting paid Dickson!" Richards spat back.

"Not enough for a kidnapping. $50 thou each with no way of getting off this island. No way man! I'm splitting. You and your boy can deal with your personal issues but I was only in it for the money. Since that's practically impossible, I'm out," Dickson pointed at the Hawaiian and asked, "Are you crazy enough to stay with him?"

John Tokua didn't know what to do but he felt a certain loyalty towards Richards who was his employer at the small gas station in Koko Head.

John shrugged his shoulders and said, "I stay."

"Fine. Fine," Dickson shook his head, took several paces backward then turned towards the door.

Dan wondered why Dickson didn't bother to acknowledge the third man who, like Richards, still donned his balaclava.

Richards waited till Dickson's back was to him then pointed the pistol at his back and fired two shots. Dickson fell to the ground and his body twitched where he lay for half a minute. Jenny turned her face away from the body and looked at Dan whose jaw had dropped at the scene that just played out before his eyes.

"Now we wait for McGarrett,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whilst I enjoy reading all the positive comments, it is good to see reviews outlining my strengths and weaknesses. Yes one of my weaknesses is when deal with different tenses in verbs. I have a tendency to pay too much attention to my plot and adjectives and not enough care in using verbs. I have edited the previous chapter. I had some shocking mistakes including using Rogers instead of Richards as the gunman. My apologies ox**_

**Chapter 4**

"I want two unmarked cars to relieve Chin and Ben. Tell them to keep their distance," Steve relayed his explicit instructions to Chief Dann. Despite the late hour the Honolulu Police Department bustled with officers of various ranks. When Chief Dann heard the news from Steve, he got out of bed without hesitation and arrived at his office within ten minutes. More officers were subsequently called in. It was a chaotic night as another burglary had taken place. This time a jewelery store in Waikiki was hit. The extra man power Steve required had depleted their patrol teams in the most vulnerable areas. The detective realized he allowed his personal feelings to cloud his better judgment. He still had other responsibilities. The whole island needed him, not just Jenny or Danno, "Dann, have Ben and some of your men cover the Waikiki area."

There had been a dozen robberies in the last 3 weeks, most of which resulted in casualties. The robberies took place in jewelery stores where the owner of one such store was shot, a museum where a night watchman was clubbed over the head, an antique store and several all night gas stations where the attendants were held up with guns, bats or knives. The crimes were believed to have been committed by the same gang that consisted of up to four people who wore stockings over their heads to distort their faces.

"On it Steve. Don't worry, Dan and Jenny will make it out of this. If there's anything - " Chief Dann's voice trailed off but Steve knew what he tried to say and appreciated it all the same.

"I know Dann. I know. I appreciate it," Steve nodded. "I better call the Governor. He'll have my head if I don't."

**_********************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_**

The mansion which belonged to Luigi Bertolli stood on the outskirts of Waikiki and overlooked the ocean. The large grounds were enclosed by tall stone walls and guarded by three guard dogs and a team of musclemen who acted as security to both the building and its occupants.

Bertolli sat in his study dressed in his robes, as he listened to the pathetic little man in front of him. "Please Mr Bertolli, I swear I heard McGarrett say it was there and that he'd lock you away for good with it!" the insignificant man pleaded, his bloodshot eyes bulged with fear. His grimy blue flannel shirt displayed evidence of his heavy drinking - puke stains combined with the pungent odors of sweat and beer.

"Not only were those files not located where you said they were but you also told me there would be no one in the building!" Bertolli's voice was quiet but deadly serious.

"Get rid of this garbage Manu," continued Bertolli. He gestured for a large man who appeared at the doorway, to take the wretched informant away and dispose of him.

"No! No, wait! Please - " the informant sobbed and begged but Bertolli paid no heed nor did he show mercy as Manu wrapped his beefy hands around the decrepit little man's neck and strangled him. When Manu felt his dying victim's body go limp, he picked him up like a sack of potatoes and draped the still body over his shoulder. He walked out of the study and down the stairs towards the front doors of the house. He unlocked the door and walked out into the night. After he closed the door behind him he made his way to his car and popped the trunk open with one hand. He threw the still form of the human being into the trunk then closed it. Manu got in his car and drove back to town. He drove down the road until he saw a secluded side street. An alleyway separated two run down apartment buildings. By the way the windows were boarded up throughout one of the buildings told Manu that it was uninhabited. He backed his car into the entrance of the alleyway just enough to obscure the view of the car trunk from the main street. When he lifted the trunk, the still form came to and tried to scramble out but was quickly overpowered by the big Hawaiian. He brought his fist down into his victim's face again and again until it looked disfigured and became still. Manu rubbed his aching fist then carried the man out of the trunk and walked deeper into the alleyway. Several empty wooden crates covered in webs and filth were stacked in one corner. Manu shifted them with his free hand and kicked them into place with his feet. A glass bottle fell from one of the crates and smashed on the concrete. The noise caused a dog to bark in a nearby house. Manu paused and looked around behind him into the street in case anyone heard his clumsiness. The street appeared deserted, no lights shone in any of the buildings. He pulled the body off his shoulder and dumped it unceremoniously between the crates. A tin of flammable liquid was taken out of his jacket pocket and poured all over the body and the wooden crates before Manu lit a match and stood back. He tossed it onto the gasoline drenched clothing of the informant then turned and sprinted to his car as the area was engulfed in flames.

**_ ***************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_**

Back at HPD, Chin ran to Steve who stood by the phone as he ended his phone call to the Governor. "Steve, two shots were heard by one of the patrol cars. They said they came from Iolani Palace!"

"What! We still have over an hour left. Why are they shooting?" Steve's heart skipped a beat as he feared something had gone wrong. He picked up the phone and dialed his office.

"_Yes!_" Richards voice growled into the mouth piece of the telephone.

"It's McGarrett. I'm nearly there to getting the file. How do I know my people are still alive and well?" Steve hoped the gunshots were only warning shots and that no one had been hurt or worse.

"Alive they are. But they won't be for much longer if you don't play your cards right McGarrett!"

"Not good enough. I need proof. If they're dead you have nothing to bargain with. Let me talk to them," Steve countered, his hand gripped the phone harder then was needed.

"Alright. You wanna talk to 'em? Fine," Richards passed his gun over to his young accomplice then reached over and pulled Jenny by her hair towards the desk. "Say your name!"

Richards put the phone close to Jenny's face and she croaked, "Steve its Jenny,"

"That's enough!" Richards placed the phone back to his ear but he kept his fingers twisted in Jenny's hair. She was forced to lean forward awkwardly over the desk, her face tear streaked.

"She's a lively one this one," Richards cool laugh made Steve's blood run cold throughout his body.

"Alright. The other one," Steve swallowed hard and waited for his second in command to bury his worst thoughts.

**_ ***************************************************A L O H A *************************************************************************  
_**

Jenny cried out in pain as the man holding her by the hair pushed her away from him violently. She tripped over her chair and fell at Dan's feet. Instinctively Dan reached down to help her to her feet. Richards signaled his employee John Tokua to get Dan away from the secretary. Just as Dan helped Jenny back to her seat, Tokua grabbed Dan's shirt from behind and dragged him over to Richards.

"Did I tell you to move?" Richards' raised voice could be heard by Steve, on the other line, who gritted his teeth feeling powerless.

Dan stayed silent and stood his ground. Richards was maybe two inches taller and broader but Dan did not fear him. He was scared to death by what he'd do to Jenny if he tried to fight back. There had been few occasions when he saw a window of opportunity to make a grab for the gun and wrestle it away from the gunman but if the gun went off anyone in the room could be a target. That included Jenny.

"Say your name. Nothing more. Got that?" Richards instructed as he held the phone away from him.

Dan's delayed answer provoked the heavyset man who still had a handful of his shirt behind him. He never saw the punch land as John Tokua drove his fist as hard as he could into Dan's left kidney. This time Dan's cry of pain brought anger Jenny never felt before. "Leave him alone you animal!" Jenny jumped to her feet and yelled in a voice devoid of the fear she felt moments before. All eyes turned to her but she held their gaze.

"Sit down or the only sound McGarrett will hear coming out of Danny boy here will be his dying breath!" Richards was surprised to see some bone in the lady's body and could not come up with anything else to say to frighten her. Her words may have sounded like a cliché but the manner in which she spoke them and the fearlessness in her eyes showed she was no longer afraid. Although he knew both his captives would co-orporate if the other's life was threatened, still he'll have to keep his eyes on her, just in case, he thought.

Dan's knees buckled. He gripped the edge of the desk with one hand to keep from collapsing, the other clutched his side. Sharp pains stabbed through him from his lower back right through to his stomach. He took small slow breaths and tried to climb to his feet using the desk for support. Richards placed the phone on the desk next to Dan, "Talk,"

"Steve, it's - it's Dan-" Unable to finish his sentence, Dan groaned and Richards pulled the phone away.

**_*****************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_**

Steve closed his eyes, the anguish evident on his face. He waited till the lunatic's voice filled his ears once more, "You have one hour unless your boy and the lady do anything stupid!" With that the line disconnected.

Chin stood frozen as Steve pounded the desk with his fist tormented by what he had to endure. Jenny and Danno were suffering in the hands of these monsters and there was nothing he could do. If he stormed the place or sent snipers there was a likely hood they'd be killed. If he gave them what they wanted they'd probably be killed.

Steve hit the rewind button of the taping device attached to the phone and replayed the tape. He needed to find some sort of clue. At the same time he couldn't bear to listen to it again.

"_Alright. You wanna talk to 'em? Fine," _came the voice of the man Steve hated with a passion.

"Hold it Steve. Bring it back a bit more," Chin's expression was unreadable but Steve was too upset to care. He rewound the recording too far back and cursed but Chin placed a hand on his arm to stop him from fast forwarding it. The recording was the first phone conversation Steve had with Danny and Jenny's captor. They listened in silence.

"What is it Chin?" Steve could now see the look of recognition and shock etched on his face.

"I know that man!" Chin said it with such conviction in his voice that Steve stared at the Oriental Detective.

**_*EDITED-12th April 2011*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just letting you all if you'd like to know a little about me I have updated my profile.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this next installment! Also I have included a way of separating changes in scenes and paragraphing more clearly. Keep posting your reviews please and let me know your thoughts. I'm still fine tuning. **_

**Chapter 5**

"Who is he Chin?" Steve was dumbfounded when his colleague announced he knew the identity of the man behind the Iolani hostage situation.

"Yeah I recognize the voice. The name's Richards. Luke Richards. His daughter, Sally was brought in for questioning about her possible involvement in the bank heist five months ago. You were in Maui for three weeks at the time," Chin informed his intrigued boss.

"Yeah I remember the case. I don't remember much about the girl but I read the reports. You took her into custody but was later released. No charges were laid," Steve slowly replied as the memory drifted back to his mind's eye.

"Luke Richards came in one Sunday and said he wanted to file a complaint against Danny and me for unlawfully coercing his daughter and for wrongful arrest. Danny dated her a couple times before the investigation then they called it quits. He suspected she was only interested to find out about the bank heist case. The man sat at Jenny's desk mumbling threats the entire time he was filling out those forms then he left with them and never came back," Chin recounted the events for Steve who listened intently.

Steve had a gut feeling Richards was not only unbalanced but he was using the current situation to maliciously lay into Danno and Jenny.

"I ran a background check when I had his daughter in custody. He served three years no parole ten years ago for break and enter armed with a deadly weapon. He chased the occupants with a meat cleaver Steve! His wife left him for another man whilst he was on the inside. She left Toby and Sally with him. His father died last year and he was given the gas station business but he was not the brightest or most patient guy so his son Toby practically ran the place. Toby has a clean slate but the two are close. Sally moved out 4 years ago when she was 18 and lives with a couple of girlfriends downtown," Chin fed his boss as many details as possible.

"What about his associates?" Steve began to pace again, deep in thought.

"Richards was a loner except for his kids and his employee John Tokua. You know him don't you Steve? "

"Yeah his record's a mile long. Does Danno know what Richards looks like?" Steve asked.

"He's seen him from a distance but they've never met," replied Chin.

"Chin, I can have Che make an official comparison of this tape recording and yours but we are running out of time. Can you say with every confidence that Richards is our man?" Steve believed in Chin but he needed to be absolutely certain there were no doubts before he carried out his plan.

"Yes Steve I'm positive," that was the answer Steve had to hear.

"Good Chin. Good. Using what information we know and ruling out Sally's involvement for the time being, I'd say Richards, his son Toby, and Tokua are the men behind this which makes them worse than amateurs," Steve concluded.

"What I don't understand is why would Bertolli hire Richards?" Chin asked puzzled.

"Bertolli is a desperate man. He's cornered. The syndicate itself is betraying him. His organization is slipping and word has it he's going senile. How do you think the evidence materialised? We were tipped. What I'm still trying to figure out is how Bertolli knew about it," Steve stopped pacing and looked at Chin who shrugged just as puzzled as he was. "We have 30 minutes left. I say we move in. Silent approach, two cars with HPD backup and roadblocks just in case," Steve's mind worked overtime as he carefully outlined his plans.

_******************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************  
**_

Dan and Jenny sat silently in their seats as the three men grew restless and nervous. Every so often they would glance at the clock on the wall. Time ticked away like a bomb ready to blow. The smallest of the trio was finally overcome by the heat and ripped off his balaclava. He was young, barely out of his teens. He had light brown hair, almost blond, and crystal blue eyes that would normally make a girl swoon. Yet somehow they were as cold as steel with no warmth behind them. He was handsome but something about him made Jenny feel uneasy. Richards glared at him but said nothing.

"What? Let's face it dad, we're screwed! Your plan hit rock bottom. Let's just kill them and get out of here," the young man retorted his arms folded across his chest.

**_*Edited - 12th April 2011*_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again thank you to everyone for their reviews! I will continue to re-edit my chapters for those of you who may re-read them in future and for others who are yet to read them (and hope they will). Here we go again….**_

**Chapter 6**

"Mr McGarrett. Phone call for you. Line one," the policewoman who sought him previously stood at the doorway.

"Thanks," Steve picked up the phone.

"Steve you won't believe this. We found Eugene Badger's body in an alleyway off King St. His body was badly burned. Someone murdered him then set fire to him. A woman said she heard some noises outside her apartment and saw the shadow of a man getting into his car and drive off. She couldn't give us a make but the car was definitely a dark colored sedan. She saw the flames and called the Fire Department. They found the remains and radioed us. It's pretty bad but you can still see the flamingo tattoo on his arm," Ben made his report on his findings to Steve. His next words however were lost on Steve when a clap of thunder sounded and drowned out Ben's voice.

"Sorry Ben, could you repeat that last part for me? Sounds like a storm's coming," Steve strained his ears to ensure he could hear the rest of Ben's report.

"I said, the killer left a good tire print for Che to work on, and yeah Steve, wind's really picking up," continued the HPD officer.

"Thanks Ben, keep me up to date and standby. I may need you later," Steve disconnected and turned back to Chin. The lights flickered. Through the blinds the two men saw flashes of lighting light up the sky. Both Steve and Chin looked outside grimly. This was not a good night for a storm.

"Ok either Badger's murder is a coincidence or he's in some way connected," Steve remembered Badger the snitch at his office two days ago. He couldn't help but wonder could it be Badger eaves dropped on his phone conference with Manticote about the case file, then sold him out to Bertolli, who then hired Richards? If so, what neither of them knew was the file was picked up by the Governor who took it to the Evidence Bureau to be stored in the safe, hours before the hostage took place. The lights overhead flickered again and Chin looked up worriedly.

"A blackouts all we need," Chin said somberly.

"Yeah running around in the dark's not going to help - " Steve paused mid way in his sentence as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute Chin. Maybe that's exactly what we need!" Steve grabbed the air with his fist as if in victory which only confused the Asian detective even more.

"Steve?" Chin asked tentatively as Steve clicked his fingers, a well known trait he fell into when deep in thought.

"A moment of darkness can effect many situations. Think about it Chin. Throw a room full of people into complete darkness unexpectedly and what happens? Confusion ensues. It's like being blinded. This could be exactly what we need, to let darkness be our friend. If we shut down all power in the Palace the darkness will create a cover for us as we make our way in. It'll also give Jenny and Danno the fighting chance they deserve, perhaps even to get away if they haven't been tied up. We've been through evacuation and blackout drills before. Jenny and Danno are in familiar territory but the gunmen are strangers. They can't shoot what they can't see. It'll give us an opportunity to take them by surprise. We can lob tear gas from the corridor into the office," For the first time these past few hours Steve found himself give a weak smile.

"That could very well work Steve but what if they have flashlights?" asked Chin. As always he wanted to cover all the flaws whenever Steve came up with a plan that was too good to be true.

"By the time they find their flashlights and use them, we'll already be in there ready to take them down," Steve knew this was their only chance.

"And with the storm brewing out there they won't suspect it's our doing!" Chin now shared the same excitement as Steve at the very possibility of putting an end to this nightmare.

"Let's go Chin," Steve wheeled around and headed for the door with Chin close at his heels.

**_*****************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_**

"Maybe you're right Tobes," Richards addressed his son by his nickname and glared at him through the eye openings of his balaclava. "But where are we gonna go? And what about Sally? Bertolli still has the photos and we can't get her off the island without the cash," Richards replied angrily and he too took off his balaclava and threw it with unnecessary force onto the desk. He was an unattractive man by all accounts. Aged in his early forties, he let his ash blonde hair grow to his shoulders though he was thinning noticeably at the crown. His hair, drenched with sweat clung to his head and the sides of his face. He brushed stray strands away. Tobes held very little similarities to his father whose eyes were hazel and bulged maniacally as they darted around the room.

"Ok. We take the secretary to get us what we want. Kill Williams. He'll cause too much trouble," Tobes suggested matter of factly.

Dan and Jenny couldn't believe what they saw and heard. The way the boy spoke about killing sent chills down their spines. They hadn't expected this. All this time they thought Richards senior was depraved. Now they had something else to worry about.

"The kid's right. What good is Bertolli's word to us now? He'll be busy saving his own neck after these two stuffed everything up for us," Tokua walked over to Richards.

"Shut up both of you! I'm running the show here. I've got the gun don't I? I say _when_ we kill them. We'll demand a ransom. $500,000!" Richards suggested.

"I should've never listened to you. This is the worst hold up in Hawaii," Tobes shook his head exasperated by his father's incompetence.

**_*****************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_**

"Thanks Che. We'll be outside the fire exit on the eastern side of the Palace in 5 minutes," Steve hung up the phone and turned to Chief Dann and his three best men, officers Lachlan, Keoli and Duke. "When we get there Che is going to shut off the power. He'll let me know once all power is out by walkie talkie. That's when we make our move. We go through the fire exit and you all know where that leads. We head straight for Five' O lobby and use tear gas if we see movement. HPD backup will be on their way by then surrounding the building and paramedics on standby. Let's go!" Steve led the team with Chin to their cars. They loaded the boot with tear gas, high powered scoped rifles with flashlights attached and night vision goggles. As quietly but quickly as they could they drove to the Iolani Palace in Steve and Chin's cars.

**_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************__****************************************************_**

"So Williams you remember my daughter?" Richards asked Dan as he peered through the blinds at the flashes of lightning striking across the night sky.

"Sally? Sure I remember. What does this have to do with her?" Dan was perplexed. What did Bertolli have on Sally for her father and brother to decide on breaking in to Five' O's headquarters and stealing files for him? Two or three coffee dates with Sally was not enough to get to know someone very well, Dan thought. The only thing he did know about Sally Richards was that she was always fishing him for information on cases relating to robberies and there was something about her that didn't sit right.

"You used her, cop, and now you're going to pay," Richards turned to face Dan who sat in the chair, a reddish bruise had formed on his cheek and his lip was swollen and bloody.

"No I didn't. If anything she used me," Dan replied in disagreement.

"Before this night is through, Williams, I'm going to make you pay for trying to ruin my daughter's life. You cops are all the same. Pigs!"

Dan remained silent and turned towards the door as Jenny re-entered the room with Tokua closely behind her. She carried a tray with glasses of water that Richards had demanded she brought. Once all the three men took their glasses, she passed a glass to Dan. She felt hot bile rise up her throat as she saw the bruises and dried blood on his face. He also had his arm draped across his midsection and when he leaned forward to take the glass from Jenny, she saw the pained smile he gave her. The secretary swallowed the bile back down, her mouth felt parched. She hoped Danny wasn't as badly hurt as he looked.

Richards put his glass on the desk after he drank its contents in one go then strode over to Dan and shoved Jenny towards her seat. He snatched the glass out of Dan's still outstretched hand and snarled, "Not him!"

Jenny glowered at the gunman which only served to madden him even more, "I'm just giving him some water like everyone else!"

"Oh I'll give it to him alright!" Richards threw the glass and it sailed right at Dan's face!

**_*Edited - 12th April 2011*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hoping you're all still captivated with my "maiden voyage"**_

_**Many thanks for your reviews! Sorry for any spelling errors in this one. It was really late but I had to finish the chapter.**_

**Chapter 7**

Quick reflexes saved Dan from severe injuries as he ducked and held his arms up to shield his face and head from the object hurled at him. Water splashed onto his aloha shirt and created dark spattered marks below his crimson stained collar. The glass shattered against his forearm and numerous jagged shards littered the floor beside him. A trickle of warm liquid oozed down from his elbows to his wrists, but Dan ignored it and dropped his arms onto the arm rests of the chair.

The tears had long dried upon Jenny's face. Every muscle in her body was taut like a spring ready to jump at Dan's tormentor. Dan saw Jenny's new found courage, and although he felt a deep sense of admiration for her, it could also prove to be a danger to the both of them. He shifted in his seat subtly to draw her attention and just as discreetly shook his head. Jenny's eyes locked on Dan's and she let her stiff muscles uncoil as she settled back into her seat. Finally she exhaled the breath she had not realized she held for the last 30 seconds.

Richards faced the window once more, fingers poking through the blinds, separating the panels to view the street below. His son and companion continued to pace the room, occasionally throwing glances over at Dan and Jenny.

**_******************************************************A L O H A !_******************************************************************************

Raindrops pattered down onto the two black fords as they parked over the curb of the otherwise silent street overlooking the Iolani Palace. Two of Hawaii's finest detectives quietly climbed out of their cars, followed by three HPD officers dressed in black attire. The team each donned their bullet proof vests which they retrieved from the trunks of the cars, along with their equipment including night vision goggles, tear gas canisters, gas masks and rifles. They crouched down and crept towards the fire exit doors concealed in an alcove below a short set of steps. At the door awaited Che Fong, a highly skilled Forensics Specialist and Ben Kokua, Steve's top choice for a possible Five' O future recruit.

"Ben gave me a lift," Che answered the question written on Steve's rain streaked face.

"Everything's under control in Waikiki. Thought I'd lend a hand here," Ben added.

Steve gave a curt nod of thanks at the pair then went through any last minute details he may have missed earlier.

"Ok you all know what to do. We're a few minutes behind schedule and we only have one shot at this. Che, we're going to go on ahead. When I give you the word, shut down all the power and wait exactly 1 minute before powering it up again. Take this. It's synchronized to mine," Steve handed the watch to Che who slipped it in his jacket pocket.

Steve unlocked the door and led the team inside the dark fire exit corridor. They slipped on their night vision goggles to guide them through the narrow passage. Che closed the door behind them and headed for the main electrical switchboard located near the janitor's station.

_****************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

"Where the hell is McGarrett? I'll give him five more minutes then I'll be using one of you as target practice!" Richards exclaimed as spittle flew from his mouth. His gaze alternated between Dan and Jenny.

"He ain't gonna come dad! Haven't you figured it out yet? It's McGarrett and he's up to something! Kill them now and let's go!" Tobes urged his father unable to contain himself anymore.

Whilst the father and son exchange took place, Jenny's eyes wondered over to Steve's cluttered desk and caught a glimpse of something shiny and silver poking out from between her boss's notes. What could that be? Steve's letter opener! Jenny's memory returned to her that Steve always used that silver letter opener. She knew it well for it was his Christmas gift from her a couple years back. She could just make out the letter "M" carved into the surface of its handle. She had it engraved with his name. All she had to do was push her chair a little closer then leap up and reach for the potential weapon. Timing was of the essence and right now time was her enemy.

"Well my friends it looks like McGarrett is a no show," Richards aimed the .38 callibre weapon at Dan's chest then moved his arm slowly across to Jenny.

"Do it dad. Waste the bitch!" Tobes' sadistic pleasure was all too evident in the excitement that filled his voice.

"Yeah man," Chimed Tokua instigating the slaying with Tobes.

**_***************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_**

As they neared the lit up corridor to Five'O's outer office Steve removed the goggles and brought the walkie-talkie up close to his lips. "Now Che," Steve signaled Che to shut down the power as he stood on one side of the doorway with Chin, Ben, Lachlan, Duke and Keoli in tow. Steve saw the door leading to the main office was slightly ajar and he motioned for the others to come to a halt.

It all happened expeditiously. The officers had just enough time to re-position their night vision goggles over their heads before Iolani Palace drowned into the night. Keeping his body against the wall Steve reached his free hand across and swung the door open.

He covered Chin and Ben as they swiftly entered the room, crouching at the same time with rifles at the ready. A quick thorough scan of the room and its confined office cubicles revealed no one in sight. However voices could be heard behind the closed doors of Steve's office.

**_***************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_**

"What the?" Richards and Tobes echoed each other almost in unison as darkness invaded their visions.

Dan wasted no time. He bounded out of his chair, grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her down on to the floor.

"Hey!" Richards called out as he heard and sensed movement from where his hostages were seated. Pointing his gun in their general direction he started to squeeze the trigger just as Dan leaped over the desk and tackled the larger man whose fingers slipped off the trigger. He wrestled Richards fiercely despite the aches and pains erupting in his body and the dizziness that threatened to bring forth unconsciousness. Such were the debilitating symptoms from the callous beatings he received earlier. Jenny heard the commotion of the other two men as they fumbled their way around the room towards the desk. She reached behind her and overturned the chair she had sat in before. It connected with someone's legs and to her satisfaction she heard the distinct sound of that person toppling over. Jenny knew the office well even in the dark. Estimating how far away Dan's chair had been and where the other assailant may be, the secretary made her way to it and pushed it with all her might across the room. This time her aim was not true but it served the purpose of confusion. Her intended target, Tobes, was thrown off course by the noise. He tripped over Dickson's body and crawled his way towards the door.

Dan continued to wrestle the gun from Richards but the older man was tough. Richards used his weight to shove the slighter man into the desk. The detective felt his body crash into the edge of Steve's desk and pain flared in his already bruised lower back. He didn't dare to relinquish his hold on Richards gun wielding hand. He grappled and fought punching Richards in the stomach and face whenever he could afford to use a free arm. In his weakened state his blows seemed to be ineffectual against the crazed gunman. Enraged even more Richards felt Dan's strength give way as the young man had to use both hands now to push the gun away from his body. Releasing his left arm from the struggle, Richards delivered several hard successive punches into Dan's unprotected side. Dan gasped and gritted his teeth in pain, sweat ran down his forehead but he willed his mind and body to hold on. His lungs ached from lack of oxygen as Richards continued to pound his fist into his ribs making it impossible for him breathe. Neither of them heard the door of the office busted open. Metal canisters emitting gas were hurled into the room from all sides. Dan turned his head from where he was held down by Richards. Something metallic dropped and rolled on the desk next to his head. He squinted in the darkness and tried to make out what it was but Richards elbow digging into his throat distracted him. Within seconds his eyes were on fire and his lungs seized up. He couldn't breathe as a choking vapor filled his mouth and nostrils. Tear gas! He recognized the effects immediately but his hazy mind could not comprehend where it came from. He'd never experienced the effects to such an extreme. Dan heard Richards coughing and gasping above him and before either knew what was happening the gun in Richards hand dropped to the desk and a shot rang out followed by a cry of pain piercing the darkness.

**_*Edited 12th April 2011*_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**First and foremost I'd like to thank all who have read and/or reviewed my chapters so far. THANK YOU THANKYOU! In time I'll get to know some people here which would be lovely. This Chapter's shorter but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.**_

**Chapter 8**

Eyes watering and every part of his being was throbbing with hurt. Dan wheezed and gasped as he continued his ongoing struggle beneath Richards whose face reddened as he too began to weaken.

The gunshot rang in Dan's ears. He hoped with all his heart that his hearing didn't deceive him, for he was certain the cry of pain he heard came from the young man, Tobes, and not wrenched from Jenny's vocal chords.

The lights flickered back to life and the office was once again illuminated as Steve and his fellow officers barged their way into the room, rifles at the ready.

Finally succumbing to the effects of the tear gas, Richards' weight lifted from Dan's body and a coughing fit racked through him. Dan saw his chance to put some distance between his attacker and himself. He brought his knees up then kicked his legs forward catching Richards in the chest who lost his balance and fell against the window ledge. The young detective rolled away from the incapacitating metal canister and fell off the side of the desk taking with him Steve's paperwork. He landed in heap on the floor and lay doubled over coughing and retching.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_

"Freeze!"

"Hold it, Five' O!"

"Hands on the wall!"

"Drop your weapons!"

A barrage of authoritative voices thundered in the room in unison. Steve and Chin headed for Toby whilst Ben and Duke set their sights on Tokua. Lachlan and Keoli examined the body of Dickson on the floor laying in a pool of blood. Toby refused to give in quietly and even tried to barrel his way out attempting a shoulder charge through Steve who caught handfuls of his shirt. He twisted Toby's body around and slammed him into the wall. The young man howled in pain when his arm, which sustained a gunshot wound caused by his father's gun, had taken the brunt of the impact against the wall. Steve ignored him and held him fast as Chin frisked him and cuffed his wrists.

"Get him out of here!" Steve's voice boomed angrily.

_********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_

Through the cacophony, the officers and Five' O detectives failed to notice Richards regaining his balance and lunging for the gun which sat in the centre of the desk. Jenny, who had been standing in the middle of the room, hunched over with a handkerchief held to her face scanned through the haze for Dan. Her watery eyes drifted to the place she last saw him then came to rest on Dan's prone figure on the floor. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a sudden movement to her left. It was Richards, his hand reaching for his pistol only inches away. The choking vapors was the only thing slowing Richards down. Horrified Jenny propelled herself towards the desk and that's when she saw it again. This time the silver letter opener was fully visible next to the phone. The sheets of paperwork which sat on top were now scattered on the floor from when Dan's body pushed them off the desk. Jenny grabbed the polished handle of the letter opener and just as Richards fingers closed over the gun, she stabbed the back of his hand with it. Richards bellowed in pain as the thin blade pierced his flesh. Jenny pulled the handle back and withdrew the blade from Richards hand bringing another roar of agony with it. Steve, Keoli and Duke hurried to Jenny's side and restrained Richards.

"Book 'em!" Steve ordered Duke and Keoli. He turned to Jenny and gently grasped her by the elbow to lead her out of the still hazy room when he spotted his second in command struggling to rise to his feet a few metres away. Caught between helping Dan to his feet and taking a gasping Jenny away from the suffocating air of his office, Steve called out, "Chin! Ben! Get Danno out of here!"

Chin and Ben hurried to Dan's side and rested his arms around their shoulders. Together they carefully helped him to his feet.

"I c-can't breathe...I-c-c-"Dan gasped painfully. His lungs were on fire, his head spun and everything was zooming in and out of focus as large black spots danced in front of his eyes.

"Easy Danny,"Dan's failed attempts to draw oxygen into his lungs deeply worried Chin. The tear gas shouldn't have effected him this way. Something was not right.

**_*Edited 12th April 2011*_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's been delightful reading all your reviews as always! I'm flattered and feel a deep sense of satisfaction that so far I seem to have kept you enthralled (I hope that's not too strong a word) chapter by chapter. I will try my best to keep delivering somewhat decent chapters. **_

**Chapter 9**

Abandoning the gas mask, Steve knelt beside Jenny seated in her seat at her desk outside his office. He handed her a Styrofoam cup filled with water and assessed her physical state. Sporting a bruise on her cheek, bloodshot eyes, her normally saloon styled hair tousled, Jenny's disheveled demeanor outlined the bravery held within. The cool liquid was soothing to her parched and sore throat as she gratefully took liberal sips and swallowed down the entire contents of her disposable cup.

"How are you feeling love?" Steve held his secretary's slightly trembling hand in his and searched her face for any signs of trauma.

"I'd be lying if I said I was fine, Steve, but I think I will be after I make my statement," the croak that was Jenny's voice tore into Steve but they both knew it had to be done now while the images in her memory were still fresh.

Steve nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm really proud of you Jenny." The pride in his voice was not lost on Jenny and had it not been for a single thought nagging at her, she would have positively beamed at her boss.

"Steve how is Danny?" Jenny voiced the very concern that had been playing on Steve's mind since they vacated the contaminated office.

"Paramedics are still working on him. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll get Chin to get your statement then drive you home," Steve released Jenny's hand and rose to his feet.

"I don't think I can just sit at home right now. The sun will be up in a couple of hours. Steve could I stay here and help clean up the mess?" Jenny almost pleaded her case.

"Sure love if that's what you really want to do," After a moments pause Steve decided it was probably better that Jenny wasn't left alone where her mind could relive her terrifying ordeal. If she felt she was doing something useful and be around people she knew at least it'll keep her mind occupied.

"Thanks Steve," Before Jenny could say anymore, Chin practically ran towards them, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Steve they're taking Danny to Queens. Medics said his blood pressures a little low and they can't regulate his breathing," Chin barely took a breath as he made his report to his boss.

"Ok. Take Jenny's statement Chin and take your time. I'll be at the hospital," Steve gave his instructions and weaved his way between HPD officers towards his second in command who was lifted on to the gurney, an oxygen mask wrapped over his face.

Jenny and Chin exchanged worried glances each praying for their friend and colleague.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

"Doc how is he? Its been over an hour," Steve's anxious tone was harsher than intended.

"Danny was suffering from an allergic reaction to an acidic formula known as malononitrile which is commonly used in tear gas," Doc Bergman, Five'O physician and forensics examiner looked Steve in the eye as he gave his diagnoses.

"But this isn't the first time Danno's come in to contact with tear gas, Doc," Steve replied puzzled at the results.

"Well this is probably the first time someone lobbed a full can into his face! Side effects to tear gas are not unheard of Steve," Doc Bergman did very little to conceal the accusation in his voice.

"I wasn't aiming at his face when I threw the canister!" Steve was hurt and annoyed that Doc was holding him responsible.

"Nevertheless he did get hit with a high dosage,"

"Will he be alright Doc?" Steve ignored Doc's stubbornness.

"The effects have worn off and all his vitals appear to be back to normal. I'm still waiting on one more test and some X-rays," Doc's tone softened seeing the guilt in Steve's eyes.

"X-rays?" From one worry to the next, thought Steve.

"Danny may have a complicated fracture to one or more of his ribs and possible internal bleeding,"

"What do you mean complicated? How can a fracture be complicated?" Steve tried to keep his voice steady but the exhaustion and trepidation he felt had taken it's toll. He realized he was speaking so loudly that a nurse and the patient she was wheeling down the hall turned to see the source of the outburst.

"Steve," Doc said calmly eyeing the head of Five' O with concern. "A complicated fracture is when one or more ribs are fractured in multiple places. It's not as serious as it sounds but he may need surgery. Why don't you wait in my office Steve? I'll have someone bring you a cup of coffee. As soon as the results are ready I'll let you know more,"

"Alright Doc. I've got some phone calls to make. Could I use your phone?" Steve took a deep breath and regained his composure. Mentally he was already kicking himself for allowing his emotions to slip through the professional facade he always wore.

"Sure Steve," Doc led Steve to his office then returned to the examination room.

_************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

"The Richards kid is not talking. Neither is his father." the voice of Ben Kokua filled Steve's ear.

"What about Tokua?"

"Negative. But he's starting to sweat about the murder charge,"

"Good Ben. Good. Keep the pressure on Tokua. Get HPD to pick up Bertolli for questioning. I'm waiting on John to get me a search warrant. And see if you can track down Sally Richards. Maybe she can shed some more light on her father and brother's motives." Steve relayed into the mouth piece of Doc Bergman's telephone.

"Right Steve. How's Danny?" Ben replied.

"Still waiting on more tests. Apparently he had some kind of an allergic reaction to the tear gas. Doc reckons he busted a couple of ribs and who knows what else. I'll keep you posted as soon as I know more," Hanging up the phone Steve turned around and was met by Doc standing at the doorway of his office, his clipboard clutched tightly in his hand. The grim look set upon his face sent a jolt of fear through Steve.

_***Edited 12th April 2011***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Regarding the review about the lack of medical attention Jenny received - read on please and thanks for your attention to detail. It shows you really were paying attention LOL. I would also like to point out that due to the speedy progression in my story, in order to maintain consistency with the pace, sometimes I will leave the smaller details to the readers imaginations. That may change with future stories depending on what people like to read. I appreciate all feedback so keep the reviews coming!**_

**Chapter 10**

"Doc?" Steve wasn't sure if he wanted hear what Doc obviously had to say. He felt a numbing sensation creep throughout his body as Doc slowly entered the threshold of his office. However as he drew nearer, Steve saw something in Doc's behavior that appeared a little odd. There was a look of frustration and annoyance in his mannerism that didn't make a lot of sense to Steve.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to hear the good news first," came the terse response from Bergman. A confused Steve stood speechless and dumbfounded as the physician continued. "Danny was bleeding internally, but it was only minor and it appears to have stopped. He sustained cracked ribs, one of which is fractured in two places. He's very lucky not to be needing surgery." Bergman paused to give Steve a moment to digest the information.

"Doc if there's something else you're not telling me, you better hit me with it!" Steve had the distinct feeling that Bergman was keeping something back.

"Alright I will, because you people at Five' O are really starting to get on my nerves!" the huffiness in Doc's voice bewildered Steve so much so he was beginning to think he was imagining the entire scene.

"Doc I really don't know what you're talking about! I'm tired. I've had a long and very unpleasant night, please just tell me if Danno's alright?" Steve appealed, gritting his teeth. He didn't think he could take much more of Doc's verbal onslaughts.

"I'd like to keep him here for three days as a precautionary and to make sure he achieves some form of rest," finally Doc sighed and decided to show a little sympathy.

"Well that's reasonable considering his injuries. What's bothering you?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger as he felt an oncoming headache.

"His exact words were this _Stephen_," Doc's emphasis on Steve's birth name could only mean one thing. He's ticked off, thought Steve.

Doc gave Steve a quick once over then walked over to his desk and sat in the chair behind it placing the clipboard on the desktop. He leaned forward with his hands clasped together resting on top of his clipboard eyeing the younger man before him.

"It's Steve Doc. Steve," Steve's feeble counter was ignored.

In his most daring impersonation of Dan, Doc continued, "_If Steve McGarrett ruptured his organs and broke both his legs, he'd still walk out of here the minute he came out of surgery. I am perfectly fine so there's absolutely no reason to keep me here any longer,"_

The immense relief that flooded Steve's conscience was indescribable. Danno was going to be alright! The message behind Doc's words finally registered in Steve's aching brain. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he refrained from chuckling out loud at the absurdity of the entire circumstance and conversation that took place.

"Steve, apart from numerous abrasions and bruises, the boy has a mild concussion, a bruised kidney, multiple rib fractures and upper abdominal bruising. I was being lenient when I said three days! If I had_ my_ way - " Doc reduced the severity in his tone as he outlined Dan's condition.

"Doc, if you had _your_ way you'd keep us here indefinitely! Perhaps if we relocated Five' O headquarters, would that ease your mind?" Steve's interruption did not lighten Bergman's mood.

"If you've ever failed at anything, Steve, it'd be your attempts at humor,"

"Well did you compromise, perhaps ask him to stay overnight and see how he feels tomorrow?" A small smile began to spread across Steve's weary face.

"I did,"

"What did he say?"

"He said no,"

"And you accepted that?" Steve raised his eyebrows at Doc. Never had Doctor Bergman lost when it came to detaining his patients - that is until Danno came along. Doc always had a soft spot where Dan was concerned and normally they shared a mutual understanding so when Dan refused to obey his instructions, Doc simply did not know how to react. He was indeed flabbergasted! It felt easier to release his frustrations out on Steve. After all the man is a bad influence on the boy, Doc Bergman mused.

"Let me talk to him Doc," Steve offered still smiling as he pictured the scene in which Doc fought an inner turmoil at Dan's refusal.

_*****************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************************************_

The storm and rain had long since abated. Shortly after the departure of the two ambulances transporting Dan Williams and Toby Richards, the medics still stationed at the Iolani Palace examined and treated the remaining two felons as well as Five' O secretary Jenny and a handful of HPD officers who also came into contact with tear gas. HPD officers then took Richards senior and John Tokua into custody leaving only Chin, Che and Jenny to clean up the offices. It was a daunting task but it had to be done. Windows leading on to the Lanai were opened as far as they could to allow fresh air into Steve's office. Any evidence Che deemed of importance were collected and documented. As per Steve's instructions, Chin conducted his interview with Jenny, jotting down as many details as possible.

"I hope Danny's ok. It's been nearly 2 hours since they took him to the hospital," Jenny's concern was mirrored in Chin's face as they sat at Chin's desk taking down her statement.

"Why don't we take a break for a while?" Chin suggested half way through the procedure. "I'll get some coffee,"

"Alright Chin," Jenny yawned, the strain and exhaustion bearing down on her like a tidal wave.

Alone at the detective's desk Jenny got to her feet and made her way to Steve's office. All the tear gas residue had cleared away as the gentle breeze filled the room with fresh air. Most of the furniture had been replaced to the way they were before recent events upended them. Jenny made her way to the sofa by the wall. She sat down trying to gather her thoughts of every minute detail she could recall for Steve to work on.

_********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_

Bertolli sat at his desk, fingers tapping away, eyes glued to the phone. Sirens in the distance grew louder as HPD closed in on the estate.

"Manu, you have been very loyal to me and I thank you. It is time. Our friends have failed us. Please take the chopper now," Bertolli stood up to shake the hand of his long time body guard and companion.

The sirens grew to a steady volume. They were at the gates. Bertolli had instructed they be left open to welcome their visitors. He had sent his guards home with their dogs. Even the maid was told her services were no longer required. With her paycheck in hand she caught a taxi to take her to a girlfriend's house.

"No I shall stay. I do not want to miss the fire works, Mr Bertolli." Manu shook his head and stood proudly. Together they waited until the sirens and the screeching of tires could be heard just outside their window.

The blue and red lights flashed through the study, bouncing off the walls. Car doors slammed as HPD officers led by sergeant Duke Lakela sprinted up the front stairs leading to the front door. "Police open up!" Duke shouted through the door withdrawing his gun from its holster at his hip. No response. Duke tried to turn the door handle but as he expected it was locked. He took a step back, fired a single round into the lock then kicked the door in. It took two heavy kicks before the door flung open.

"Aloha my friend," Bertolli grinned at Manu, his right hand closed around a small black rectangular device no larger than a radio transmitter. A series of buttons covered half the surface. He looked down at the device and searched for a particular button with his index finger. Satisfied he pushed the red button.

The pre-dawn sky lit up in a fire ball of fury. There were no screams, no warning for Honolulu's finest.

**_*Edited 12th April 2011*_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Phew! My last cliff hanger left me feeling a little worried my readers weren't going to like where my story may be heading. If it was a little too disturbing for some I do apologize. Thanks for all those reassuring reviews I received. I'm relieved you did in fact like my ending!**_

**Chapter 11**

Dan sat in bed propped up against his pillows staring out the window, as he watched the sky begin to lighten with the first rays of sunlight. At the sound of the door opening, he turned his head and smiled at the two men who entered.

"Hey Steve," Dan greeted, smiling weakly.

"How's it feel Danno?" Steve almost choked on his own words when he saw the extent of Dan's injuries. The bruises on his face which were a reddish hue when he was first brought in, had settled into a deeper shade of purple. A stark contrast against his skin which was considerably paler than normal. The off-white, sterile and elasticized material wound tightly around Dan's otherwise bare midsection and were designed to keep the fractures to his ribs in place. Smaller bandages covered sections of his arms where he received lacerations from glass fragments. Steve had never seen his young second in command in such a condition. He could've sworn he looked worse now then when he was initially brought in.

"Doc here tells me you want to go home?" Steve could barely get the words out as he continued to gaze at Dan's battered form. What was Danno thinking?

"It's not as bad as it looks Steve. I'll be much more comfortable in my own bed," Dan sensed his boss and mentor was scrutinizing him. He shifted uncomfortably and attempted to sit up straighter but the stabbing pains in his side made him reconsider his movements.

He's not going to even make it to the door, let alone go home, was what Steve McGarrett wanted to say. He decided to try a tactic that was once used against him during his stay in the hospital not so long ago. After being temporarily blinded, Steve's frustrations drove the entire medical staff to the point where he was reprimanded by the Governor himself. A smart and stubborn nurse had got the better of him. She had taught him to recognize his own limitations and not be a stubborn mule about it.

"Ok Danno. I had a word with Doc," Steve turned his head ever so slightly and gave Bergman a knowing look , to play along.

"We'll need to go downstairs to reception and fill in your sign-out forms first before you can go," Steve chose his words carefully. He needed to make sure Danno took the bait and that Doc would let it play out.

"O-kay," Dan replied slowly as he eyed each man sceptically.

"Are you waiting for something Danno?" Steve asked in the most casual tone he could muster.

"Er," Dan started but stopped himself and decided not to let this good opportunity pass. Gingerly he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing the thin blanket aside. Still wearing his trousers, his bare feet stepped on to the cool tiled floor.

Doc collected Dan's shirt, socks and shoes from the closet and handed them to him without a word. Neither Bergman nor Steve offered to assist the young detective as he slowly and painfully pulled on his shirt, gritting his teeth to keep from wincing out loud.

"Come on Danno, I've got to be getting back to the office." Steve feigned impatience and checked his watch as if keeping track of the time.

At last after fumbling with the laces of his shoes with his trembling fingers, he stood up, beads of sweat glistened on his face. "Ready,"

As the trio left the room, Steve took hold of Dan's upper arm and steered him in the opposite direction of the lifts, "Lifts' out of order since the storm, Danno. We're going to have to take the stairs." Steve hoped his improvisation would succeed.

"S-stairs? No - no problem," Dan stammered clearly horrified at the prospect of the agony he knew he would have to endure. His head was already spinning and with each step every part of him ached terribly.

Doc held the door to the stairwell wide open as they began their descent which would cover two floors. Steve maintained a steady pace and kept a distance of no more than four steps ahead, whilst Doc brought up the rear a little closer to Dan.

Dan wiped the sweat from his brow. His attempts to inhale deeply to fight off the nausea in his gut, brought about more pain to his injured ribs.

"Danno, at the rate you're going we won't get you home till tomorrow!" Steve called up to Dan as he paused in his tracks and stole a quick glance behind him. The young man had paused half way down the first set of steps trying to catch his breath and steady himself. He gripped the railing with both hands as the world around him continued to spin. I wish these darn stairs would stop moving, Dan thought. If he hadn't been suspicious before of his boss's intentions, he certainly was now. The apparent lack of concern in Steve's voice, the lifts being out of order was all too convenient and Doc's sudden loss of words. He was beginning to feel angry with Steve who he felt should've sided with him instead of Doc. There was no way he was going to admit defeat as he forced himself to place his right foot down on to the next step. No sooner did the rebellious thought entered his mind, his foot came in to contact with nothing but air. Where did the step go? If it hadn't been for Steve and Doc's quick reflexes and the fact they'd watched Dan intently, he would've fallen head long down the flight of stairs. They grabbed the young man's shoulders, each looking at him with a mixture of concern and relief.

"Danno!" Steve almost growled into his face, his eyes boring into Dan's azure glare.

"Alright. Alright Steve! So I'm still a little shaky," Dan looked away from the older detective as he made a last effort to argue his point.

"This is what happens Danno, when you're a pigheaded fool like me," Steve's quip brought a nod of approval from Doc. It was rare for McGarrett to admit his own pigheadedness.

"I'm sorry," Dan replied keeping his eyes downcast and feeling sheepish, all traces of anger had dissipated.

"If I hear wind of you not obeying Doc's orders again, I'll have you suspended! Do I make myself clear?" Steve's admonishing tone sealed the fate of Dan's disobedience.

"Crystal," Dan swallowed, utterly defeated by his own incapacitation.

Together Steve and Doc helped Dan make his way back to the room he'd been designated to occupy.

"I'll get you some painkillers Danny," Doc's triumph could not have been more obvious to Dan who saw the genuine grin that spread across his face.

"Why didn't you give me those before?" Dan asked a little disappointed that Doc took this long to offer some form of relief from the agonizing aches and throbbing pain that covered most of his person.

"You said you were perfectly fine, so I figured you wouldn't be needing pain killers," Doc was clearly enjoying this, Dan thought.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

With two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands, Detective Chin Ho Kelly entered the cubicle that was his office. He placed the mugs on his desk, in a small space he left free from the clutter of stationery and pages of paperwork. Wondering where Jenny had disappeared to, Chin peered over at the man standing by the secretary's desk, "Che have you seen Jenny?"

The forensics specialist looked up from his notes, "No I haven't Chin. Maybe she slipped out for some fresh air."

"Maybe," Chin replied as he continued to scan the complex. Surely they would've seen her drift out of the office building? He decided to check one more place that she may have gone to. Steve's office.

Chin walked briskly in to the deserted office and glanced around briefly. Sure enough there she was, curled up and fast asleep on the sofa. Chin smiled to himself then walked back out of Steve's office, leaving the door slightly ajar

"She's fast asleep on the sofa. Poor Jenny. She and Danny had a pretty rough night," Chin told Che when he gave the senior detective an inquiring look.

"And on his birthday too!" Che grimaced, "Well I'm done here. I'll drop everything off at the lab and get the boys there to start working their magic. I'm going home to get some sleep myself. Steve will probably be hounding me as soon as anything mildly interesting turns up at the lab."

Yawning Che fare-welled Chin and left the building. The Chinese detective jumped at the shrill tone of the phone ringing on his desk. Probably Steve. Not wanting the noise to wake Jenny, Chin hurried to his desk and picked up the phone, "Five'O. Kelly speaking."

"Chin. It's Dann,"

"Chief? What can I do for you?" Chin was a little unnerved at the edginess in the HPD chief's voice.

"Is Steve back from the hospital?"

"No. He's still with Danny,"

"Any word?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to call. Is something wrong?"

"Yes Chin. There is."

Chin listened ashen faced to Chief Dann's disturbing account.

_********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_

"They're in the top drawer. Next to my wallet," Dan pointed to the small chest of drawers that served as his bedside table. A Perspex cup, a clock and a bible sat on top.

Steve pulled the drawer open to reveal its contents. He picked up Dan's set of keys and placed them in his suit pocket, "I'll be back with your things this afternoon."

"Thanks Steve. I appreciate it," Dan laid back against his pillows, worn out but unable to keep his eyes closed.

"Any time Danno. You just take it easy," Steve patted Dan's shoulder. He'd offered to pick up some clothes from Dan's apartment for him to change into and a book he was currently reading.

"How's Jenny?" Dan felt guilty he'd almost forgotten about her.

"She's doing ok considering,"

"She was absolutely amazing Steve! She was like Super Jenny!" Dan imagined Jenny in a Wonder Woman costume but quickly brushed the childish thought aside. The pain in his side stopped the laughter that threatened to erupt, replaced by a low groan.

"Are you alright Danno?" Steve eyed his protege closely.

"Yeah just a little sore," Dan admitted in a quiet voice not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

The door opened abruptly and entered Doc with a young Hawaiian nurse carrying a small tray of meds and a jug of water.

"I've brought you something to ease the pain and also something to help you sleep," Doc reached down and gave Dan a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before placing his hand on his back, helping him sit up into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks Doc. That's a lot of _somethings_," Dan's coy remark was rewarded by a stern glare, as he peered into the tray that held an assortment of pills of various colours and sizes.

"They're not _all_ for you!" Doc snapped rolling his eyes as he filled Dan's cup with water.

A light knock on the door was followed by a soft feminine voice, "Mr McGarrett? There's a phone call for you from a Mr Chin Ho Kelly on line 2," The tall brunette nurse in her thirties carefully worked her lips around the caller's name in an effort to pronounce it correctly.

"Thank you Miss Finnley. Use the phone in my office Steve." Doc Bergman offered as he picked out 3 pills for Dan to take.

"Thanks Doc. I'll be back soon Danno," Steve left the room and made his way to his office. He pondered about the phone call. Maybe Tokua broke and confessed that he, both the Richards' men and Dickson were indeed hired by Bertolli. They were all facing numerous charges including first degree murder, two counts of attempted murder, assault and break and entering. To get the full story and names would help with the prosecution. They already had a strong case against Bertolli. This would nail him to the wall of his cell for life! Steve also wanted to know what else Richards was involved in. Danno had given him a brief summary of the events at the Iolani Palace during the siege. According to him, Richards daughter maybe involved in some sort of criminal activity. Big enough for her father and brother to stage the desperate hold up. Steve decided against obtaining Dan's official statement until he had rested. He also had no wish to be at the brunt of Doc's wrath again.

**_************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_**

Five'O's lead detective always knew he'd entered the right office that belonged to Doc Bergman. The room forever smelled of disinfectant and peppermint. "Better than essences of tear gas," Steve wondered aloud as he picked up the phone on Doc's desk and hit the button corresponding to the line Chin should be on. He held the phone to his ear, "Yeah Chin,"

Steve's heart skipped a beat and he felt numb all over, the blood draining from his face. He screwed his eyes shut and uttered two words, "My God!"

_***Edited 12th April 2011***_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I appreciate all these wonderful reviews and emails! Thank you Thank you Thank you to all of you for reading my story and for all the feedback. Sorry if I haven't replied to a couple of emails yet! I will reply soon ox_**

**Chapter 12**

Chin's words echoed back into his brain, "Something went terribly wrong with Bertolli's arrest. There was a bomb. They didn't know. There was no warning. Duke was there, Steve. He was with them when the explosion ripped the place apart. The entire second floor was obliterated…."

_"Duke was there. He was with them when the explosion ripped the place apart,"_ Chin's voice droned on like a kind of buzzing in Steve's ears. This is not happening! Swallowing the burning flame that rose up his esophagus, Steve found his voice and the questions he needed, yet not wanted to be answered, came tumbling out.

"Casualties Chin? How many did we lose? Is Duke among them?" Steve's lips were moving but to him they felt like bits of rubber forced to expand and contract as the words came spilling out. He steeled himself for what he was sure would be the inevitable as was the grisly outcome with almost all cases involving explosives.

"That's the thing Steve! As far as HPD and the bomb technicians can tell Bertolli is the only casualty but they're still sifting through the rubble to determine if there are more victims," Chin recounted not noticing the detached way that Steve was speaking.

"Wait a minute, Chin. I don't understand. Are you saying none of our guys suffered fatalities?" Surely I'm not hearing this right, thought Steve.

"That's right, Steve. Apparently the bomb may have not been intended to blow up the entire place. There was minimal structural damage to the first floor but there's not much left of the stair case and the second floor. Duke and five others with him were treated at the scene for shock and minor lacerations from broken glass when the windows exploded," Chin continued his account.

"Thank God! Although I wish you had spared me the coronary," Steve intended the words to be spoken in jest. Having just recovered from the emotional torture that plagued his sleep depraved mind, he didn't realize the severity of his tone.

"Steve, I tried to tell you the best way I knew how. It wouldn't have made much sense if I didn't explain it from the beginning. I'm sorry Steve. I didn't mean to upset you," Judging from Steve's mental state, Chin couldn't figure out if it had anything to do with his second in command. Praying for another miracle, Chin paused to let Steve reply.

"No. No Chin don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's been one hell of a night, my friend," Steve never felt so drained both emotionally and physically. He knew this was the most dangerous time for a cop. The mind playing tricks, the sluggish grasping of a simple conversation. Symptoms he tried to ignore.

"How's Danny?" asked Chin finally.

"He's going to be fine. Just fine," The warmth returned to Steve's voice and Chin's doubts were laid to rest. "How's Jenny coping?" Steve squinted as the bright rays of sunlight streamed through the windows of Doc's office. His eyes were irritable and he rubbed his fingers over his eye lids to rid himself of this irritation.

"Sound asleep on the sofa in your office!" Chin chuckled feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as the tension evaporated. "I think you better be careful boss. She might have her mind set on taking over Five' O. From what I've been hearing, I wouldn't put it past her."

The act of laughter was instantaneously contagious. The head of Five' O fought to contain the deep rumble in his throat that threatened to explode like a volcano erupting. Steve cleared his throat but the action created a leak in his vocal chords. A small giggle escaped and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand to smother the sound.

"Steve, are you still there?" Chin's brief fit of infectious laughter finally dissipated. He was sure he heard the most peculiar sound, like a giggle. Ridiculous! In all the years he worked with his boss, he couldn't recall Steve ever laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah Chin. I'll be by the office soon. I'll just give John and the Governor a call and give them an update. In the meantime try and get as much information as possible about this explosion. Particularly a positive ID that Bertolli was definitely in the house and anyone else who may have been, " Steve replied when he regained his composure.

"I'll get right on it!"

"And Chin when I get in, go home. Get some sleep. You're already doing over time,"

"I've had more sleep than you Steve, I'll be fine for a while yet. Why don't you go home for a few hours. Jenny and I are quite capable of minding the fort," Chin offered.

"Thanks Chin. I'll consider it after I've had some answers," With that Steve hung up and dialed the number that belonged to the district attorney, John Manicote.

_**************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************************_

_"So far there have been three arrests. Two of the suspects were treated for minor injuries before being taken into custody by HPD early this morning. The third suspect remains under police guard at Queens Hospital in a stable condition after receiving gunshot wounds during a shoot out with HPD,"_ The news reader was becoming a fuzzy blur for Dan as the drugs Doc gave him were taking effect. A television set sat on a small table trolley across the room. A soft knock on the door was followed by the tall frame of his boss sweeping into the room.

"Not asleep yet Danno?" Steve stood next to Dan's bed and watched the newsreader on the Tv screen now detailing a segment on the upcoming Kamehameha Day march.

"Almost. Typical of the media. They never get the facts right do they? According to them Toby received gunshot wounds as a result of shoot out with the police! Where do they get their information from?" Dan's rhetorical question ended with a yawn.

"Well at least they're being consistent. I'm surprised Doc let you have this in your room," Steve looked at the drowsy detective then pointed at the Tv

"I got sick of looking at the wall," Dan's voice was becoming slurred and his eyes began to droop.

"You better get some sleep Danno. I'll come back later with your things," Steve patted Dan's arm and turned to leave.

"Steve,"

"Yeah Danno," Steve paused half way to the door and looked back at his battered friend.

"My apartment. I forgot to tell you before. The lock on my door. You gotta play around with it. It gets kinda stuck," Dan wasn't sure if he made sense. He had to use all of his concentration to form a structured sentence.

"Maybe you should get the locksmith to take a look at it?" Steve suggested.

"Why? It still locks," Dan tried to think where the logic was in getting a lock fixed if it still functioned like a lock. Or did it? Nothing made sense to Dan anymore as slumber overtook him.

"Yeah Danno but what good is a lock on your door if you can't open it?" Steve sometimes wondered what kind of a lifestyle Danno led outside of Five' O. The only answer he received was a low "Hmmm, whatever you say Steve," before Dan's steady breathing told the lead detective he was fast asleep. Steve smiled, walked over to the TV set and switched it off before he left the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

Doc Bergman met Steve as he walked down the hall towards the lifts.

"I take it he's finally asleep. Something you could do with yourself, Steve " Doc sighed, hands tucked in the pockets of his white coat.

"Doc in my line of work, sleep is a commodity I can't always afford," Steve stopped in his tracks and decided there was one more thing he needed to do before he went back to his office. "Which room is Toby Richards in? I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Room 225, past the lifts. It's the last one on the right. You have five minutes. I mean it Steve. I'll have you know that sleep is an important commodity. You compromise it, you compromise the safety of yourself and others around you. In your line of work, one would assume you knew that. Good day, Steve," If looks could kill, this was it. Doc's stern glare was as formidable as ever.

Steve watched Doc Bergman's retreating back then followed the directions he was given to Toby Richards room.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

The musty dilapidated hotel room housed an assortment of shady patrons seeking cheap accommodation, no questions asked. An old TV set blared with the sound of the morning news. Images highlighting the segment showed the Iolani Palace, the three suspects accused of holding victims Jenny Sherman and Dan Williams hostage in the early hours of the morning.

The viewer sat on the decrepit couch in front of the TV, paying a great deal of attention to the grainy images. Sure fingers snapped the chamber in place, loaded with small cylindrical alloys. The .38 Special was ready. Turning the dial to the off position on the small black and white TV, the room's sole occupant hid the revolver in the pocket of an over sized jacket. The patron left the moldy, dank room and vacated the hotel, walking in the general direction leading to Queen's Hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi all! I wasn't too sure about my last chapter but thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll see how this next one goes…**_

**Chapter 13**

"What do you want, cop? I ain't talking. Not until I see my lawyer!" Toby Richards spat at the judicious man who had just entered his recovery room.

Steve McGarrett closed the door after him and ambled over to Toby Richards bedside.

'Right now, son, you are facing a murder charge and two counts of attempted murder," Steve studied the young man laying on the bed before him.

"You won't find my prints on the gun. In fact, you won't find any prints, _detective!_" The hatred in Toby's voice was unmistakable. Steve wanted nothing more than to wipe the sneer right off the boy's face.

"We have eye witness accounts, the murder weapon, and a body. I think that just about seals your fate my friend. You can, however, make it easier for your sister. According to my witness, she was mentioned quite a bit," Steve's steely gaze did not waver as he held eye contact with Toby's icy glare. Something flashed in the boy's eyes. Bingo!

"You leave my sister out of this! She had nothing to do with it!" Toby flared up at once and Steve knew he'd hit a nerve.

"We also know that Sally is in some way connected to Luigi Bertolli who was killed half an hour ago. There's an APB out for her as we speak. You can't hide her forever," Steve continued as if Toby had said nothing.

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a fact,"

"I have nothing to say," As sudden as his outburst had manifested, a blank expression now clouded over Toby's face as he lay back on the pillows staring at the ceiling.

"I'll leave you to think about what I've said. When you're ready to talk, you let the Doc know. If we find Sally first, she'll be indicted as an accessory to the fact, at the very least! Don't keep me waiting too long," Steve let his words linger then headed for the door.

Doc was waiting in the hallway looking at his watch. Steve acknowledged the HPD officer on guard duty then addressed Doc, "Doc I'd like a psychiatrist to examine Toby Richards."

"I'll make some calls, Steve. You think the boy is crazy?" Bergman walked alongside Steve as they made their way to the lifts.

"I don't know Doc but a clean cut kid, smart enough to run a business then turns to violence just like that?" Steve clicked his fingers to emphasize the rapid changes in Toby's character. "There's every possibility that he could be as unbalanced as his father," Steve replied disconcerted by the young man's disturbing behavior.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

The gentle breeze that blew in to Steve's office ceased as the windows were shut with every care taken to prevent a racket. Warm hands placed a soft, thin blanket over the dozing form of Jenny Sherman, Five' O secretary. Murmuring in her sleep, she shifted to re-position herself on the sofa. The phone rang breaking the peace but quick hands removed the receiver from its cradle. "McGarrett,"

"Steve, it's Ben. Tokua just confessed about Bertolli's involvement. He doesn't know about the explosion yet. He said the whole hostage situation was a bungled operation. They were paid to heist evidence against Bertolli from your office but didn't expect anyone to turn up and interrupt them. A snitch informed Bertolli but Tokua couldn't name him. Richards had roped him into the deal. They were offered fifty thou each. Apparently Luke Richards was also blackmailed into it. Tokua swears he doesn't know the details and could only tell us what he over head from telephone conversations between Richards and Bertolli a couple of weeks ago." Ben Kokua reported.

"Good Ben. He knew we had him. That we would throw away the key, so he became desperate and blackmailed an equally desperate man to do his bidding. One last effort. Any word about the bomb at Bertolli's?" Steve took in the details and waited for more.

"Forensics confirmed remains found at the scene belonged to Bertolli and another man, Manu Pulani, his bodyguard and man servant. PSBTs also established that the bomb was professionally wired and rigged in Bertolli's library. They found the trigger device. Our guys managed to lift Bertolli's prints from it," Ben continued.

"Sounds like a suicide Ben. I guess he wanted to end his life with a bang. Pardon the pun. He had a bomb rigged up just in case things went sour." Steve paced the length of his desk as he created a picture of what must've happened.

"He must've realized things went wrong when Richards and the others didn't show up to collect their dough," Ben finished Steve's thoughts for him.

"And boy, did they go wrong! Now all we need is the girl and find out what her involvement with Bertolli is. Good work Ben." Steve hung up the phone and saw Jenny stirring.

"Morning love. Sorry if I woke you . How're you feeling?" Steve smiled at Jenny apologetically.

"I feel better now Steve. How is Danny?" Jenny stifled a yawn with her hand and slowly sat upright.

"He's pretty roughed up but Doc says he'll be ok. He's keeping Danno for a couple of days," Steve walked over to Jenny who rose to her feet.

"I owe him Steve. He saved my life,"

"According to his version of events, love, you saved him! Thinks you're his hero," Steve let out a small laugh and Jenny blushed deeply at the thought of Danny thinking she was his savior. "Speaking of Danno, I'm going to drive over to his apartment and pick up some of his clean clothes. Chin!" Steve called out to the oriental detective. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 9:15am but he decided to better grab Dan's things now and take them over to him so that he could let Chin go home.

"Yeah Steve."

"I need you to mind the fort for an hour till I get back," Steve instructed Chin then sauntered out of his office and out of the building to his car.

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

Steve placed the key into the keyhole of Dan's apartment door. It was the fifth and last key, hanging from the Waikiki Surf Club key ring. This must be the one. But each time he inserted it into the keyhole it would become stuck halfway. How Danno could tolerate this was beyond him. He recalled Dan's warning about the faulty lock during his visit at the hospital. He tugged at the key until it came free then crouched down and peered into the keyhole. There was something jammed in it. Steve's body drew erect at once as a thought occurred to him. Someone had tried to jimmy the door open! Whatever they used had broken inside the lock. Drawing his Smith & Wesson pistol from its holster, Steve's other hand enclosed around the door knob. With a careful flick of the wrist, he turned the knob and pushed the door inwards. As he suspected the chipped wooden door swung open ever so slowly at first then he pushed it open the rest of the way with enough force that it bounced back against the wall. Steve crouched down simultaneously and scanned the room, his gun held out in front of him. Anger grew within him as his eyes adjusted to the gloomy interior. As Dan hadn't been home the thick curtains still covered the windows unabling the morning rays to penetrate fully. Standing at the doorway, Steve could still make out the damage inflicted to Dan's once cosy and neat apartment. Dan's collection of books littered the floor, pages torn out. His trophy case lay on its side, the glass shelves smashed. Furniture was overturned and red graffiti painted the walls with words that Steve never caught Dan using. Steve's initial shock at the scene churned into fury. As he took a few steps into the apartment, his gun held at the ready, a shadow leapt towards the kitchen window.

"Hold it! Five' O!" Steve yelled out at the fleeing figure.

**_Just a heads up, my next chapters may not be uploaded daily but I promise I will try not to keep you hanging too long ox_**

**_*Edited 12th April 2011*  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's the next installment! A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. This chapter may have some verb tense or spelling errors. It's a bit longer than most of my chapters and consists a lot of dialogue.  
**_

**Chapter 14**

Steve saw both of the intruder's hands gripping the window ledge which meant he was presently unarmed. Stowing away his piece back in its holster, he rushed at the fleeing figure who scrambled frantically through the open window. The detective seized the intruder by the scuff of his baggy shirt and dragged him back through the window. He appeared to be a young man with dark unkempt hair. A boot smashed into his face and for the briefest moment Steve recoiled from the blow disoriented. Blood spurted from his nose but before the offender could wriggle his way out the window again, he pounced onto the young man's back. He brought his arm across the struggling man's throat and applied enough pressure using his forearm to subdue him. The head of Five' O increased the pressure as he pulled the man back away from the window, then kicked his captive's legs from under him. As the man's knees buckled forward Steve released the choke hold and shoved him onto the floor. Using both hands he had him firmly pinned face down on the kitchen tiles. Not wasting any time, Steve twisted the man's right arm behind him and pressed his knee into the small of his back. The detective drew out a pair of handcuffs. One hand still restraining the prisoner, he used the other to apply the cuffs. Once both the young man's wrists were cuffed behind him, Steve removed his knee from his back and pulled him to his feet breathlessly. "You are under arrest!" The detective read the restrained culprit his rights then frisked him, searching for any concealed weapons. Clean. Finding the man's wallet in his jeans pocket, Steve discovered the man's identification. A creased driver's license with a photo of its bearer was tucked in the clear sleeve of the tattered wallet. Sam Greenfield, 23 years old, lives on Kahala Avenue.

"Let's talk," Steve marched Sam to Dan's living room.

"Sit," Steve shoved the man on to the sofa then paced in front of him.

"You care to explain this to me, sonny?" Steve wiped the blood off his face with his handkerchief.

Sam spat at Steve's feet and smirked at the disgusted detective. Steve shook his head then he picked up Dan's phone and called Dispatch. "Central. McGarrett Five' O. Patch me through to Ben Kokua," Steve waited for Ben to respond.

"Kokua"

"Ben there's been a break and enter at Danno's apartment. Bring all the man power you need. I want all prints lifted. And organize a maintenance crew to put the place back together," Steve's eyes never left his prisoner as he relayed his instructions to Ben.

"Got it Steve,"

"I also need a complete run down on Sam Greenfield. Male. Caucasian. Age 23. Lives on 2243 Kahala Avenue. Apprehended at the scene,"

"I'll get right on it Steve,"

Steve hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Sam Greenfield. "Let's go," Steve pulled the suspect to his feet and headed out of Dan's apartment.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

"I'll ask you again. What were you doing in Williams' apartment?" Steve's patience was growing dangerously thin. He leaned with his back against his desk in front of the seated detained man who remained silent. A smug expression plastered on his face. Steve had just received a detailed rap sheet of the young man from HPD officer Ben Kokua. Sam Greenfield's juvenile record dated back to when he was just 13 years old. Shop lifting, hot wiring cars, assault, vandalism, disorderly behaviour whilst under the influence and the list went on.

"Steve you better take a look at these. HPD found them in Bertolli's safe," Chin Ho Kelly appeared at the door holding an A4 size envelope in both hands.

Steve motioned for the senior detective to enter the room and held out his hand for the package. Chin complied and handed his boss the envelope who flipped it open and pulled out the contents. A collection of professional photographs came free. Steve studied each photo he held, placing one beneath the other in turn. The first image showed what looked like three youths entering a navy blue '64 Mustang parked at a gas station. The next four photos were zoomed in images of each of the youths and the driver of the vehicle. Steve's eyes lingered on the second photo. The image of Sam Greenfield looked back at him. Towards the end of the collection the photos were taken of the occupants putting something over their heads. Stockings? Steve recognized the area where the vehicle was parked. It was right outside Akura Tamayashi's Antique Jewellery Store. The last two photos showed the youths getting out of the car and entering the premises, followed by the final shot taken of the same youths carrying calico bags and black cases, leaving the shop. One of the youths was carrying a small black undistinguishable object. A gun?

"Take a good look at this photo here, Sam," Steve shuffled the photos until he came across the one he thought was significant.

Sam's smugness disappeared as he looked at the mirror image of himself in the photo that the detective was holding up in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed.

"You do understand the predicament you're in? I'm charging you with attempted murder, armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon and break and entering." Steve returned the photo back to the pile he placed on his desk.

"Attempted murder?" Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"Unless Mr Tamayashi dies then the charges will change to first degree murder. I'm going to lay it out to you nice and straight. Mr Tamayashi was shot at point blank range in the chest. The bullet hit his heart. He's in a coma on life support and there's every likely hood he won't make it," Steve could see Sam sweating where he sat.

"I didn't shoot him! I was out the back when…" Sam's voice broke off as he realised he'd just implicated himself to the robbery.

"Tell me what happened," Steve said slowly keeping his voice steady.

"If I tell you, man, you gotta put a word in to the judge for me. If I turn state's evidence -"

"No deals! No deals Sam. I can put in a good word to the judge if you cooperate right now. He may give you a lesser sentence but you'll still be an accessory to the fact which means instead of life imprisonment, you may get 20 to 30 years. Take it or leave it. We don't need your testimony. We already have all the proof we need. If you didn't pull that trigger you better tells us who did. If you don't, once this goes before the judge and jury, you'll all be sentenced with the same penalty," Steve could see he had the young man cornered. He picked up the photograph of one of the youths and held it up to clarify his point to Sam.

"Michael." Sam started but Steve held a finger up to stop him.

"Are you making an official statement of your own free will, Sam?" Steve walked behind his desk, sat down and reached for the recording button to tape the interview.

"Yes I'm making a statement of my own free will," Sam's voice lowered with each syllable.

"Ok. Loud and clear. We need to be able to hear you," Steve pressed the red button.

"Michael Haines gun wasn't loaded. Jarod must've shot the old man. I was out back emptying the safe. We knew the old man lived upstairs so when we busted in and he came down, Jarod threatened to kill him unless he opened the safe. After he …can I have a glass of water?" Sam croaked, the tough exterior he wore during his arrest was nothing but a pretence.

Steve pressed the intercom button at his desk, "Jenny can you bring me a glass of water please,"

Sam cleared his throat and continued, "After the old man opened the safe, he told me to empty it and put the jewels into these bags. Jarod took the guy to the front of the store. Next thing I knew I heard a shot."

"Where was Michael?" Steve asked.

"Clearing out the glass counters at the front. I heard him yelling at Jarod. He said stuff like 'Why did you do that for?' and when I got there, the old man was lying on the ground. He was lying on his back. There was blood on the front of his shirt," Sam paused as Jenny entered the office, a cup of water in hand. Steve gestured the water was for the young man. He took the cup, his hands trembling. Taking two gulps he drained the contents.

"Then?" Steve prodded.

"Then we panicked and left,"

"I'm going to tell you some names of places that have been robbed in the last three weeks. Just say yes if your gang was responsible for the burglaries,"

Sam nodded and Steve called out the names of fifteen businesses that were hit. A resounding yes to all but one location came from Sam.

The gruelling interview lasted another hour and a half. When at last it was over, Steve showed the photos to Sam and asked him to formerly identify the people depicted in them. The last photo was the getaway driver.

"Sally Richards," Sam quoted burying his face in his hands.

Steve and Chin shared a look of disbelief at this new revelation. Luke Richards' daughter. Toby Richards' sister. _The girl that was once Danno's coffee date._

"Sam. There was a bank heist about five months ago," Chin addressed the young man.

"Oh God! Yes we did that too!" Sam broke down, tears running down his face beneath his hands.

"Why these other robberies Sam? $500,000 was reported stolen from the bank alone," Chin was puzzled at the risks these young people took.

"The money was still hot. We knew we couldn't spend it yet. Jarod and Michael were both users and Sally…. We were engaged and had no money. We figured if we got away with the bank job, we could get away with anything. Jarod hid the bank money in a well on his dad's farm. We were gonna wait a couple years," Sam sat quivering in his seat.

"One more question. Williams' apartment? Why?" Steve asked perplexed at this last piece of he puzzle.

"When Sally heard about what happened here and that her father and brother were taken into custody she just lost it. She blamed you and Williams for putting her brother in hospital. She wanted to see him but she said the police were guarding him the whole time. Then she started saying how Williams must've set it all up to put her whole family in jail and ranting on that he must've known about her. I couldn't get her to calm down. She took off. I don't know where. I got angry and so I decided to scare Williams by trashing his place. That's all. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Just trash the place," Sam looked from Chin to Steve pleading for some kind of sympathy for his guilty conscience.

Steve sighed and hit the stop button on the recording device,"Ok Chin, book 'im. Get HPD to pick up Michael Haines and Jarod Lane. Also get an address for the Lanes' farm and have some boys head over there to find the money. Call John to draw up a warrant just in case. And chase up the APB I sent out on Sally Richards."

Chin helped Sam to his feet and escorted him out of the office to be booked. The phone rang near Steve's hand. Automatically the head of Five' O's fingers shot forward and picked up the receiver. "McGarrett,"

"Steve it's Bergman. I have the psychiatric results for Toby Richards. It's quite interesting Steve,"

"How so Doc?"

"According to Doctor Lewis' reports, Toby suffered from a rare genetic neurological disorder," Bergman began explaining the condition using terms too technical for Steve to comprehend.

"Doc, Doc please, in English. I'm a cop remember," Steve screwed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead as if he suffered a sudden ache to his head. He jerked the phone away from his ear as if it were attacking him. Doc's hollering made Steve wince and he waited till he subsided before he placed the phone to his ear again.

"_Honestly_ Steve! As I was saying, Toby probably inherited his condition from his father. Doc Lewis diagnosed Luke Richards when he was 18. It's an incurable condition and usually leads to a complete mental break down in later years. In some extreme cases, the patients are left in a vegetative state," Doc continued in a more composed manner.

"Doc, exactly what does this condition do to their behaviour? Are they accountable for their actions?" asked Steve. Something bothered him about this but he couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Usually their condition requires a trigger for the symptoms to manifest. It could be the smallest of things such as a baby crying or it may take more extreme situations. Once triggered, their behaviour becomes erratic, unpredictable and often very violent. As far as judging if they can be held accountable for their actions, I'm not a psychiatrist Steve. Dr Lewis is qualified to answer that question. What is it Steve?" Doc sensed something was upsetting Steve.

"I'm not sure yet. Assuming Toby Richards inherited this disorder from his father and so does Sally, how dangerous could they be? So far Doc, HPD haven't located Sally. I'd like to know what we're dealing with here,"

"Why don't you come by my office and I'll see if Dr Lewis can meet us," offered Doc.

"I'm on my way," Steve hung up and hurried out the door.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

Visitors at the reception desk at Queen's Hospital filed in a queue. The receptionist, a middle-aged, plump woman sat behind the service counter, eyes scanning down a list of names and room numbers, before looking up at her addressee.

"Room 156. Take the lift on your left to the next floor. Follow the corridor. You can't miss it," She smiled at the gentleman who thanked her and walked on.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Mr Dan Williams," A somewhat affronted feminine voice demanded.

"And are you a relative? May I have your name?" The receptionist asked a little uneasy at the woman's clipped tone.

"What business is it of yours?" The young blond woman retorted.

"I'm sorry miss but I have to ask these questions. I meant no offense," The friendliness in the receptionist's voice took on a more serious note.

"I'm a friend!"

"Just a moment. I'll just let his doctor know," the woman behind the counter dialed Doc Bergman's number and after the third ring, the Doc answered.

"Doctor Bergman there's a young lady to see Mr Williams. Will he be receiving visitors today?" the receptionist asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Who is she? Did she give you her name?" Doc was immediately suspicious.

"She said she's a friend,"

"Is she giving you a hard time?"

"That's right," The receptionist looked down, pretending to scan her list, in case her face portrayed her suspicion.

"Tell her he's in surgery. I'll let security know. Thank you Mrs Jennings," Doc didn't want to take any chances regarding Dan or any one of his patients.

The reception hung up the phone and looked up to inform the young woman but she was no longer there. An elderly couple were in her view now. Thinking nothing more of the peculiar woman, Mrs Jennings gave her undivided attention to the couple standing at her desk.

**_*Edited 12th April 2011*_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi all thanks for still reading and reviewing! You're gonna hate the cliffie in this one sorry!**_

**Chapter 15**

"Where is he Doc?. This psychiatrist, Doctor Lewis?" Steve was a little breathless after jogging from his car all the way to Doc's office on the second floor. He even took the stairs not wanting to waste any time waiting for the lifts.

"He'll be here in about an hour. He's in a conference meeting, Steve," Doc replied from where he sat behind the desk of his office. The ball point pen in his hand was busily scrawling a patient's report when Steve disrupted him.

"Danno still sleeping Doc?" Steve wanted to ask him a few more questions about the Richards family but he didn't have the heart to wake him if he were fast asleep.

"I sent a nurse to check his charts about 5 minutes ago. She said he's still out of it," Doc looked up from his paperwork as something stirred in his memory, "Oh and Steve, just thought you should know. The receptionist Mrs Penhurst just had a very strange young lady requesting to see Danny about 10-12 minutes ago. Apparently this young lady became agitated when she was asked what her relations to Danny were, and her name which she never gave. She pulled a disappearing act. I called security and gave them a description based on what Mrs Penhurst told me."

"What did Mrs Penhurst say this woman looked like? Was she about 5,6' and blonde? Easy on the eyes? About 22?" Growing more worried, Steve let out a torrential of questions.

"I'd say that's a fitting description. Do you know her?"

"She's Toby Richards sister. Call HPD back up! Get security to seal off the hospital right away. No guests is to leave or enter the building. All personnel are to be checked for ID's," Steve was out the door before Doc could say anything else. Bergman watched him go then picked up the phone and asked the operator to put him through to Chief Dann at HPD.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

Dan'e eyes fluttered open and he turned his head towards the door, expecting to see Steve MacGarrett, "That was quick Steve. Did you get….." The words died on his lips and he sat bolt upright in his bed. The sudden movement sent a wave of nausea through his stomach and pain began to flare in his left side again.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my family, _Danny!"_ The woman's voice shook in a fury beyond her control as she threw threats at Dan.

"Sally. Why don't we - why don't we talk about this. I'm a little confused here. We can grab a coffee someplace. Just like old times?" Dan swallowed, painfully aware of the .38 revolver that was pointed directly at his chest.

"So now you want to talk? You had your chance to talk remember _Danny_? But no you didn't want to talk then did you? You know, I almost couldn't find you. But typical isn't it? Even though you look like you've been hit by a bus, simpering girls are still swooning over you. All I had to do was listen in on those two dim-witted nurses checking you out in more ways than just medical routine. Laughing and carrying on, _how handsome _you are. I actually felt kinda sorry for them. They have no idea what you really are! It doesn't matter anymore. There's nothing more to talk about now," Sally's rant came to an end. Dan gazed at the crazed girl that stood before him, a gun in her hand. A girl he once knew or thought he did. Her honey blond hair use to dazzle in the sunlight and her eyes were a beautiful pale blue. Dan took in the transformation to her appearance. Sally's hair had lost its luster and sat in a kind of wild tousled heap atop her head, her striking eyes were cold as ice. Fingers trembling, Sally pulled the hammer back on her revolver as Dan stared horror struck, the barrel only meters away from where he lay.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

Even with Steve's long strides, as he sped along the hospital corridors, he was no match for a speeding bullet. Half way to his destination, the resounding bang that issued from Dan's room rent his soul apart. He pulled the handgun free from its holster and kept running. He heard footsteps thundering behind him and glanced back at the pursuer. It was the HPD officer assigned to guard Tobey Richards room. _What is he doing?_

"Get back to your post! Now!" Steve bellowed at the stunned officer who stopped in his tracks then ran back the way he came.

**_*Edited 3rd May, 2011_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to all my fellow readers :) Here is another evil chapter...**_

**Chapter 16**_**  
**_

Toby Richards, wide awake, heard the shot followed by hurried footsteps. A smile spread across his face as he saw through the small window on his door, his guard disappear from view. He listened to the officer's boots echoing on the tiled floors of the corridor outside his room. He waited until they faded into the distance then he yanked at the IV line protruding from his arm. A trickle of blood flowed his arm as the needle was forcefully removed from his flesh. Toby scrambled out of bed, bounded to the door and pulled it open. He peered out into the empty corridor then upon hearing the officer's heavy boots returning, the young man crept behind the door and hid.

HPD officer Wayne Peters reached his post only to find the door that he was assigned to guard stood ajar. He pulled the gun from the holster at his hip then slowly entered the room pushing the door further inwards with one hand. No sooner did his feet past the point of entry, the door slammed into his face knocking him down to the ground. The pistol clattered onto the floor at Toby's feet. He picked it up, walked over to the officer who was on his hands and knees, and delivered a powerful blow to the base of the man's neck. Officer Peters was unconscious before his face even touched the ground. Toby placed the gun on the floor then leaned over Officer Peter's body and slipped his hands under the unconscious man's arms. He dragged the still body into his room.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

Once again Dan's swift reflexes saved him from certain death. As Sally's finger pressed down on the trigger, Dan rolled over the other side of the bed and onto the floor. He fell awkwardly on to his injured side. The sickening feeling of his fractured bones shifting inside him almost made him violently ill. The pain was so intense he saw stars revolving around him. Taking one small breath after another, Dan gripped the bottom frame of the bed and pulled himself off the ground just high enough to peer over the mattress. There she was walking towards the bed.

"Sally!" Steve stood at the doorway of Dan's room, his gun aimed at Sally's back ready to fire to protect his friend. Steve couldn't tell whether Dan had been wounded but when he saw the young detective slowly rising, he silently thanked the Lord.

Sally turned to face her new adversary. She pointed her weapon at McGarrett, tears rolled down her cheeks and her whole body shook.

"Sally, give me the gun honey. You don't have to do this," Steve decided to try soft talking the situation. The girl was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yes I do!" Sally's shriek were like nails piercing Dan's brain.

"Sally, please!" Dan pleaded. Steve could see it in his eyes, Dan's words were from the heart.

"Why sally? Tell us what's eating you?" Steve replied keeping a firm, steady grip on his pistol.

"My life is over. I'm not going to jail. I'm not going to jail," The young woman lowered her voice until it was barely above a whisper.

"We don't want to put you in jail. There's a doctor who can help you. His name's Doctor Lewis. We want to help you. But first you gotta hand me your gun," Steve reached out a hand and stepped forward.

Sally stepped back and shook her head, "No, no, no!"

"Sally it's ok. I'm your friend remember?" Dan wanted to reach out to her but he was also gripped with the fear and knowledge that this girl, this young woman will shoot one of them at the twinkling of an eye.

A momentary silence that seemed to last an eternity froze the scene, a tableau of terror.

"Liar!" Sally screamed and pulled the trigger at the same instant Steve pulled his.

Immobilized, Dan gasped, not knowing who fired the first shot. Sally let her arm drop, the gun fell to the fall. She reached her hands up to her chest which were already soaking in her blood. A look of disbelief, etched on her tear streaked face, as she crumpled to the floor.

Steve tried to make his way to the body that lay before him but his legs were like lead and refused to move. He looked towards the bed to see if Danno was alright but he couldn't identify the expression on his face. Dan's eyes did not meet his though he continued to stare at Steve, his mouth gaped open in shock. Steve followed the young man's gaze to a spot just below his left collar. A crimson stain slowly spread over his immaculately ironed white shirt. Steve touched the stain and felt a warm stickiness oozing through the delicate material onto his fingers, "Danno." The chief of Five' O swayed on his feet as he held his fingers up to his grey-blue eyes.

_***Edited 3rd May, 2011**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks to everyone who added me as favourite author or added my story to their favourites! I'm very flattered. Warning: this next chapter may be pretty intense and longer than the others. Hold on to your seats or what ever's near you lol.**_

**Chapter 17**

Dan used all the strength he could muster in his present condition to reach his mentor before he fell. He caught Steve by his biceps and attempted to lower the wounded man as gently as he could to the ground. Each breath he took brought fresh stabbing pains throughout his torso and before he knew it both Steve and himself sank to their knees.

Steve blinked away at the haziness that pervaded his vision. The fiery pain in his left shoulder rendered his arm useless. He crawled over to Sally's inert form and checked for a pulse. Expecting to find none, the stillness in her carotid artery confirmed the thought. "I'm sorry Danno," Steve whispered to his partner.

"Don't be Steve. She was going to kill you and would've done the same with me and who knows who else," Dan replied a little breathlessly.

Inwardly Steve was surprised and somewhat proud of the way Danno was handling himself. There had been occasions when mentally traumatic situations left Danno an emotional wreck for days, sometimes even weeks. The only pain he saw in those blue orbs of his were of the physical sense. Life on the beat had hardened the boy, thought Steve. He just hoped that Danno had not lost all of his innocent naivety. He knew from years of experience, many young cops grew up fast and tough or sought different career paths because they couldn't handle the strain. If Danno could find the balance, he'd make one hell of a good cop! Better than me, Steve contemplated. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Officer Peters, the man sent to stand guard at Toby Richards' door. The officer leaned against the door frame, one hand holding the back of his neck, "I'm sorry Mr McGarrett. The kid blindsided me!"

Steve looked the man over and noticed something was missing from his person which sent alarm bells ringing in his mind, " Where's your gun Peters?"

The officer standing by the door clutched at his empty holster, lost for words.

"Put out a red alert! Don't just stand there Officer. Go!" Steve's shout broke the man out of his reverie and he took off out of sight. The Five' O detective wondered if HPD were already on the way. Doc should've called them by now. Taking too long to respond. Have to do something, Steve's thoughts were in overdrive.

"Danno, stay here and do not leave this room," Picking up his gun, Steve grimaced as he slowly pushed himself off the ground and to his feet. The burning pain in his shoulder had a debilitating effect on him and he knew he had to act now using his adrenaline to drive him forward.

"Steve you've just been shot!. What do you think you're going to do?" Dan had also risen to his feet and was looking at his boss deeply concerned.

"Damn it Danno! This is neither the time nor the place to argue with me. Keep that gun with you just in case you need to use it," Steve pointed weakly at the revolver still lying on the floor.

"Where're you going?" Danno reached forward and grabbed Steve's arm as the older detective headed out the door. Steve shrugged Dan off none too gently sending him to the floor. Dan grunted as he fell to his hands and knees. He wrapped his arms around his waist and doubled over, his ribs hurting severely.

"Danno, I'm sorry. Please just stay put. Don't try to follow me. I'll see if I can find Doc," Steve held his hand out placatingly towards Dan then he turned and hurried out the doorway. Dan sat back on his haunches as the pain subsided to a dull ache and swallowed hard when he saw drops of blood forming a trail along the ivory tiled floor following his boss.

_******************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

Steve stepped out into the corridor with caution. He had his back pressed flat against the wall as he moved across, one finger on the trigger. It appeared Doc had evacuated the entire floor of hospital staff. There were no locks on any of the doors that lined the corridor. Toby could be hiding in any one of these rooms, mostly no doubt would be housing patients. Fortunately both he and Doc knew Toby would not be bothered to harm the patients given his intentions.

Steve carefully peered into four of the rooms through the small windows on the doors. No one. No one except for its oblivious occupants connected by tubes to various medical apparatus as they lay in their beds. Steve was at a disadvantage for his line of vision could only see up to a certain degree into the rooms. For all he knew, Toby could be hiding in the closet, under the bed, or even right next to the door frame.

Perspiration ran down Steve's face. He flexed the fingers of his clammy left hand which sent sharp shooting pains that travelled up his arm and intensified at the shoulder where the bullet penetrated. Loosening and re-clenching his right hand, he could feel the hand grips of the pistol become slick with sweat. Steve paused when he reached a cross road. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

A trolley laden with cleaning detergents and equipment rolled past the corner. Upon hearing the noise, he instinctively pointed the gun in its direction. His finger squeezed on the trigger but stopped short of firing his weapon. Taking a deep breath he released the pressure on the trigger, retracted his arm and peered around the corner. A figure darted into a room halfway along the corridor that crossed the one Steve was presently situated. As soon as he saw the door swing shut behind the fleeing figure, Steve made his move. He rounded the bend, keeping close to the wall that ran parallel to the room in question. As he drew nearer, he realised it wasn't a room that sheltered the escapee. It was the door leading to the stairwell. Still keeping his body pressed against the wall, Steve forced his weakened hand to reach for the door knob and open the door. His trembling fingers were streaked with blood that had run down the length of his arm unseen beneath his navy blue suit. Steeling himself for what waited beyond that door, Steve turned the knob and wrenched the door open. He crouched down as he stepped out into the open, his legs a good shoulder width apart and arms extended pointing the pistol at the empty stairwell. The stairwell descended two levels of the hospital in a winding fashion. There were landings at intervals of a dozen or so steps.

The clamour of pounding footsteps pounding down the stairs signified the presence of the man Steve pursued. The lead detective took the steps two at a time then leapt off the last four steps to the landing. He leaned over the side rail overlooking the next flight of stairs. There he was standing right below Steve, the man he sought, Toby Richards, dressed in denim and a black shirt. Probably stolen from a patient's room Sreve presumed.

The face of Toby Richards loomed clearly in Steve eyes, "Freeze!"

Before Steve had a chance to direct his gun into Toby's direction, the young deranged gunman took a careless aim with the stolen weapon in Steve's general direction and opened fire. The detective had no choice but to step away from the railing and back up to the wall until Toby ceased his fire and started fleeing again. Once his footsteps echoes off the stairs, Steve bounded down the next set of steps resuming the chase. More bullets ricocheted off the walls and pinged off the metal rails as Toby let out another hail of fire at Steve. The tall, dark haired detective flinched as a bullet whistled past his ear and became embedded in the wall where his head had been a split second earlier. Close. Too close.

Finally Steve heard the clicking sound of someone trying to fire an empty gun and knew Toby must've run out of bullets. Sure enough he caught a glimpse of the pistol being thrown to the bottom of the stairwell. Through sheer determination, Steve was closing in despite his wounded shoulder. They only had one more floor to go. Steve saw his window of opportunity. He jumped over the last railing and tackled Toby half way down the stairs. Both men fell to the landing, the rough edges of the cement steps caused numerous contusions to their bodies. Toby landed heavily on top of Steve knocking the wind out of both men. The younger man scrambled to his feet and tried to make a grab for the detective's gun which had been knocked out of his hands during the tumble. As Toby's hand closed around the weapon, Steve kicked it out of his hand and grabbed his shoulders. Toby straightened up from his position and drew back his elbow hard and fast into Steve's ribs. The older man grunted and loosened his grip. Toby spun around, formed a fist with his right hand and shot it forward into Steve's face sending him crashing into the wall. Steve's head connected with the plaster and he shook it to clear the ringing in his ears. Toby was already pulling his fist back for another round, his eyes glinted in fury. Steve ducked down and buried his fist into his opponent's stomach. As all the air was expelled from Toby's lungs, Steve hit him again for good measure. Mentally disturbed and physically powerful, albeit his smaller stature, compared to the detective, Toby recovered quickly and delivered a brutal blow to Steve's already injured shoulder. The wounded man roared in excruciating pain as his assailant's face drew close to his, "What's the matter McGarrett? You don't look too good!"

The head of Five' O gritted his teeth, his vision blurred, "Have you looked in the mirror sonny?" Bracing himself, he mustered what little strength he still possessed and pulled Toby forward by the collar of his shirt. Steve butted his head into the young man's face catching him in the eye and bruising its socket. Toby pulled back out of Steve's weakened grasp and for a moment he swayed on the spot, his arms held out to keep his balance. Steve pushed himself away from the wall to take down and apprehend the violent man who had other plans. Toby unleashed a malicious kick into Steve's midriff paralyzing his victim's diaphragm but also caused himself to lose his balance. Concussed from being head butted Toby hit the ground. With Steve still out of commission, he crawled away toward the door leading to somewhere on the ground floor. He reached the door knob and pulled himself up. Opening the door he stumbled out to what looked like a waiting area. There were chairs along the wall opposite him and a candy bar vendor where a small boy of about 4 stood pushing all the buttons in amusement.

"There he is!"

"Hold it! Police!"

HPD officers burst in through the front doors on the other end of the lobby from where Toby Richards stood. A look of panic etched on his bruised and bloodied face. Orderlies and nurses rushed from the scene before them guiding patients and visitors away from the danger.

Toby looked around, trapped like a lion in a cage. Then his eyes lit up manically at the little boy by the vending machine who did not pay heed to the commotion. The lights and sounds of the machine that towered over his tininess was his world. Without further thought he sprinted to the child and his wrapped arms around the boy's waist picking him up as easily as he would a sack of feathers. The boy squealed in protest but Toby ignored him and placed one hand over his mouth to silence him. He walked towards the entrance, holding the boy close to his face to deny the police a clear target.

"Put the boy down Toby. It's over. You're cornered. You have no where to go," Steve's voice sounded behind Toby who wheeled around tightening his hold on the child.

Steve held his gun before him but there was no way he could risk opening fire with the child in his arms like that particularly in his unstable condition.

"Get back! Get back all of you! You know I can kill this child with my bare hands. You know that, right cop?" Toby yelled. The small boy whimpered in fright and became distressed by the pressure of Toby 's hand over his face. "Shut up!"

HPD officers slowly closed in on Toby who had nowhere to go except the elevators behind him.

"Toby let the child go. He's no use to you," Steve grated. It sickened him to see this psycho causing the suffering of a child. Steve swallowed as the doors to the lifts opened. Toby did not notice as Doc Bergman exited the lift behind him and walk over to the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall in its bracket. Slowly Doc lifted the small extinguisher from its holder. Lifting it over his head, he eyed Steve who in turn signalled the HPD officers to stand by.

"You're a dirty cop McGarrett. You and Williams. My sister's too good for your pig!"

"Yeah? You're worse Toby. Much, much worse. If it weren't for you and your deranged father, your sister would've gotten the help she needed. My 'pig' would've seen to that," Steve retorted, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Shut up McGarr-" Before Toby could finish his sentence, Doc brought the fire extinguisher down on Toby's head. The child almost dropped from his arms. Doc let the extinguisher roll across the floor then he caught the child whilst HPD officers rushed towards them. Toby was laid to the ground barely conscious. The extinguisher was heavy but Doc made every effort to avoid serious injury when he hit Toby.

"Would you like to see your new sister Jamie? Your mommy and Daddy are waiting for you!" Doc handed the child to a nurse after looking him over for any visible signs of injury. Satisfied he let the nurse take the child to meet his new born sister.

"Steve?" Dan called out to his boss as he walked towards him from the stairwell.

"Danno. I thought I told you to stay put?" Steve eyed his second in command wondering how he managed to get down the stairs and still be standing. "To think you would've learnt your lesson the last time?" Steve allowed a small trace of a smile to play on his lips as he sank to his knees clutching his shoulder.

Dan followed suit and he too lowered himself to the floor groaning as he did.

"I need a new shirt Danno," Steve announced as he looked down at the blood that had soaked through the better part of his left side. He felt woozy from the sight of so much blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danno's paleness was tinged with green,

"Don't you dare Danno. I don't think Doc will take too kindly to cleaning up after the both of us," The last thing Steve wanted to see was Danno vomiting right now when his own stomach churned horribly.

Doc hurried over to the two detectives, a group of orderlies and nurses right behind him with two gurneys ready to transport the injured men.

As Doc reached Steve and Dan he shook his head and made admonishing noises with his tongue such as a parent would to a child caught misbehaving.

"Don't give me that Doc," Steve's retort sounded more like a whine as he was helped on to the gurney. They could've been more gentle, thought Steve irritably. He looked over at Dan who didn't appear to mind being fussed over by two very pretty nurses.

Steve looked back at Doc who was checking his blood pressure, a look of concern plastered to his face. "Blood pressure's dropping! He's losing too much blood. Damn it Steve. Hold on,"

Doc panicking did not bode well, as Dan watched him working to save his best friend, "Steve? Come on Steve…"


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm very happy to hear Chapter 17 was a success! It was my piece de resistance. I've been looking forward to write that scene for a while now. Mahalo everyone.**_

**Chapter 18**

Looking through the blinds of the recovery room window, Dan basked in the sun's morning glow. The headaches, dizziness and nausea were but a memory. As for the pain, Doc's miracle meds worked wonders.

For the past three days, Dan had reflected on the nightmare that started on the evening of his birthday, when four intruders broke in to Iolani Palace and held Jenny and himself hostage. The events that transpired and the lives that were lost as a result had impacted heavily on Honolulu's finest and the tight knit of the Five' O ohana.

In the background of his reverie he could hear the newsreader on the old television set in his room. Dan mulled over the unfairness that befell upon good, respectable citizens. One more life lost its battle to live in the early hours of the morning. Cause of death: massive haemorrhaging and cardiac arrest due to complications as a result of a gun shot wound. A .38 calibre handgun. Dan knew who the man was. Knew he was in room 302, Intensive Care Unit of Queen's Hospital. This hospital.

Dan blinked as the sun's rays began to hurt his eyes bringing forth a tear or two.

His mind returned to the present.

What am I going to tell him? Did Doc already inform Governor Jameson? Surely he would have. It was Steve McGarrett for pete's sake! Everyone at Queen's Hospital would've known by now. Word was bound to have reached the Governor's ears.

Dan sighed and thought about his boss. Steve McGarrett. Best cop he would ever know. Best friend a man could ever have. He was like an older brother to him. Sometimes maybe even a father figure. Definitely a perfectionist by all accounts and stubborn as a mule. Dan wished he could tell him one day how much he admired him but he knew that today would not be the day.

"Danny," Chin Ho Kelly knocked on the door which stood wide open.

"Chin! I didn't even hear you. How long have you been standing there? Dan returned to reality. He turned around and walked over to the door. He greeted Chin with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Not long. Have you told him the news yet about Steve?" Chin asked in a rather serious tone.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for his call but I'm not sure how to break it to him gently," Dan replied.

"You'll figure it out. Doc said he wants to see you,"

"In his office?"

"No Steve's room,"

"Oh no. No , no , I can't go in there. No way,"

"Come on Danny. Better we get it over and done with, no matter how horrible it will be," Chin walked Dan to meet with Doc Bergman.

_**************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************************_

"I can't even begin to comprehend what compelled you to resort to such extreme measures!"

"The Governor has had enough!"

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING TO HIM! IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH ME, THEN YOU LET ME KNOW ABOUT IT! BUT TO GO BEHIND MY BACK?"

"Can you honestly blame me? No, don't answer that!"

The heated voices that penetrated through the closed door of ward 298 made Chin and Dan wince as they stood outside the recovery room, each willing the other to knock.

Finally, since neither gentleman within the enclosed room would hear their knocking, Chin decided they should just enter unannounced. Slowly he opened the door and both he and Dan crossed the threshold. A greying man in his white doctor's attire stood with his back to the visitors. His obvious patient sat in bed, still dressed in his night robe. An IV line protruded at the cuff of one sleeve whilst his other arm rested in a sling. A copious shock of dark hair stood at odd angles in a very untidy fashion atop his head. Piercing cobalt eyes stared at the physician with utter defiance.

"You know Doc, there are places, all over the world infact where good doctors such as yourself, are grateful and exultingly happy when their patients are ready to leave, so they can be free to help others in need and provide beds fo them," The younger man sitting in bed tried a more rational approach to his argument.

"Steve, we're not in those places," came the simple and matter-of-fact response of Doctor Bergman. His face a mask of seriousness as he picked up his clipboard from the breakfast tray and turned to leave.

"That's right I almost forgot," the mumbled reply and rolling of the eyes was ignored.

"Ah you have a visitor I see. Come in Chin. Danny I'd like a word with you please," Doc stopped in his tracks and addressed the newcomers.

Dan gave Steve the most sympathetic and apologetic look he could mold onto his boyish face. Unfortunately to Steve it looked more like his second in command had just peeled an onion and was refraining from crying. He glared at Dan and fired up at once, "And you! Since when do you report directly to the Governor? I may be on sick leave, but I'm still your boss!"

"Not right now, you are not Steve. The Governor has informed me Danny will be taking charge over the course of your leave period. He answers to the Gov not you." Doc faced Steve and held out a hand to Dan to save the young man from the distress of having to defend himself.

"Over my dead body, like hell he is!" Steve growled.

Dan could've sworn he heard Doc say something like "That can be arranged" under his breath as he pretended to clear a bothersome tickle in his throat.

"Governor Jameson has ordered a comprehensive daily report based on your recovery and behaviour whilst under my care. I've already told you this. Danny is obligated to sign it before I send it to the Gov." Doc continued as if he were never interrupted. "I'll also have you know that Danny has been a model patient these since you were admitted. You should be delighted at his speedy recovery, not jealous of the fact I'll be releasing him in a couple of days!"

"Jealous? I wonder if his being a model patient has anything to do with his new nurse, Betty!" Steve scoffed at the Doc then found a small sense of satisfaction at Dan's clearly blushing face.

"That's enough Steve!" Doc's scolding put an end to Steve's outburst, "Danny and I will no doubt be making a detailed report regarding your recent misadventure. In fact Danny's expecting a phone from him as we speak, "

"I went for a stroll outside to get some fresh! It's a very normal thing to do" Steve retorted.

"You were caught trying to hail a cab in your robes at 3am with a broken IV needle in your arm! That's not normal,"

Chin and Dan refrained from chuckling, but only just!

_*********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

Dan fumbled to retrieve his keys from his pocket as well as maintaining a hold on his bag of groceries. As he slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it, he was very surprised to find no resistance in the mechanism. That's strange. Thinking the weather must've had something to do with it, Dan thought no more to it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside his dark apartment. It had been almost a week since he stepped foot inside his home but it felt like he hadn't been home in a month. He wanted to see Steve before he left the hospital but apparently Doc had taken him to a physiotherapy session. His boss had suffered extensive muscle and tissue damage from a bullet wound to the shoulder. Dan gave up trying to find the light switch with the brown paper bag threatening to spill its contents. He bent down and propped his shopping against the door frame. His body was still a little stiff and sore but the aches were only a minor discomfort he could ignore. He straightened up and felt around for the light switch. Just as he flicked the switch to the 'on' position several things he did not expect happened.

_**A L O H A !**_

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!"

Dan looked around in astonishment at the small group of people who revealed themselves whistling, clapping and laughing in his quaint little apartment. Balloons and streamers of every colour were strewn around the room and decorated the edges of his furniture and ceiling. Speechless he beamed at his _*na hoa._

Jenny was the first to run up to him and kiss him lightly on the cheek, placing a multicoloured lei around his neck. Chin and Kono gave him one armed hugs and pats on the back. Steve dressed in a blinding Hawaiian shirt, sporting sling, shook his hand, "Happy Birthday Danno. It's a little late but we figured you had a pretty raw deal on the actual day so we hope you'll much prefer it our way," Steve smiled fondly at his young detective.

"Hau' oli la hanau bruddah!" Kono cheered and wished Dan a happy birthday in his native tongue.

Dan's eyes travelled around his apartment and he noticed there were some changes. The walls were re-painted, the curtains were brand new, his inexpensive trophy stand with the chipped glass shelves was replaced with one that showed true craftsmanship and everything had the touches of being professionally cleaned including the carpet and sofa.

"You guys cleaned my apartment?" Dan was too shocked to say anything else.

"You could say that. It's been lookin' a bit on the shabby side bruddah," the big Hawaiian whom Dan had become close friends with winked at him and everyone laughed as if they were sharing a private joke. None of his friends had the heart to tell him his apartment had been completely trashed by the fiancé of the girl he use to date. The girl who almost killed Steve.

"Thank you so much all of you. Mahalo! I don't know what to say," Dan brushed his hand through his wavy hair wondering if he was dreaming.

"It almost got ruined because some _*hepa_ parked their big green lug of a jeep in two parking spaces. I was nearly late!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Hey isn't that your cousin's jeep parked in the side street?" Chin blurted out not noticing Kono's embarrassed shuffling of the feet.

All eyes turned to stare inquisitively at the gentle giant who gave them a sheepish smile, "Maybe I should move it boss huh? I usually drive my teeny car but I had to get the brakes fixed. I borrowed my cousin's but I'm still a little rusty with the parking,"

Steve gave Kono a disapproving glance, "Book him Jenny."

The joyous laughter that followed almost alarmed Kono. He looked at Jenny, at his boss then at Dan. "Did I miss something?" Kono hadn't heard about all of Jenny's heroic exploits.

"You sure did you big kanaka! The things you miss out on when you decide to hibernate," Dan slapped his Hawaaiian friend playfully on the back.

"Hey I did two double shifts. Knocked me out they did," Kono replied.

Dan and Jenny shared a knowing glance. Each would always remember the other as their hero.

Steve stood tall and proud knowing the bond that tied the ohana could only strengthen through their experiences.

"Don't forget Steve, you've got 4 more days at Queens," Doc whispered to Steve.

"Doc you're a harsh man. I feel like I'm on temporary probabtion here,"

"You would think that wouldn't you, Steve?"

**PAU**

_**What can I say, it's the end of my maiden voyage**_! _**Aloha ox**_

_*na hoa = friends_

*_hepa = imbicile _


End file.
